우리의 사랑 Our Love :: HyukMin Couple ::
by MonkeyBunnyFish
Summary: Chapter 7 is UPDATE... Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. HyukMin Couple/GS/Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

** Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) A Lot of Typos ^^**

**AN : Annyeong~ ^^ Saya kembali dengan ff baru yang masih dengan Cast yang sama yaitu, HyukMin :D. Semoga tidak bosan dengan cerita saya yang semakin jelek dan aneh huehehehe... Oh ya, dan untuk ff saya kemarin yang mengecewakan, mohon dimaafkan :(. Ja~ silahkan, dibaca third ff saya ^^**

**Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^^**

***Author POV***

**+KyungHee Art High School+**

**BYURRR…**

"**YAAAAA! KIM EUNHYUK!"**

Teriakan seorang yeoja yang begitu keras, menggema disebuah koridor sekolah mewah bernama HanYoung Art High School. Yeoja berambut hitam itu tengah memasang raut wajah kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya dan menggembungkan pipi-nya sambil menatap namja tampan berambut pirang kecoklatan yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya.

"Waeyo, Lee SungMin? Kenapa meneriakkan nama indahku sekeras itu?" Namja bernama lengkap Kim EunHyuk yang adalah musuh terbesar Lee SungMin itu mendekati yeoja yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan baju seragamnya yang basah kuyup. EunHyuk berdiri dihadapan yeoja manis bernama Lee SungMin itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Aisshh… Kenapa kau menyiramku, huh?" bentak SungMin yang lalu berdiri dari duduknya menghadap EunHyuk dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku hanya menyambutmu. Apa aku tidak boleh menyambutmu pagi ini?" tanya EunHyuk sambil memainkan rambut SungMin yang sudah sama basahnya dengan baju seragamnya.

Masih dengan wajah kesal, SungMin menepis tangan EunHyuk kasar dari rambutnya. Kedua tangan mungil SungMin terulur kearah leher EunHyuk, dan…

**Hupp**

SungMin mencekik leher EunHyuk dan mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"Dasar namja monyet menyebalkan. Enyahlah kau dari sekolah ini. Jika bisa, menghilanglah kau secara misterius dari hidupku dan dunuia ini. Arrgghh…" umpat SungMin masih mencekik dan mengguncang leher EunHyuk.

"Sung… Hhukk… Min. Apa yang… Hhhukk… Kau lakukan?" EunHyuk mencoba melepas cekikan SungMin, namun yeoja mungil itu malah semakin mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Aku sedang membunuhmu. Namja monyet menyebalkan sepertimu harus dimusnahkan, arra?" SungMin mendorong EunHyuk, hingga punggung namja tampan nan populer itu menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Akkhh… Hhukk… Lepaskan, bodoh!" EunHyuk menghentakkan tangan SungMin denga keras sehingga cekikkan SungMin dapat terlepas.

"Dasar yeoja bodoh. Kemana otakmu, huh? Kau benar-benar hampir membunuhku, babo." EunHyuk menjambak rambut panjang SungMin lalu mengguncangnya seperti yang dilakukan SungMin padanya tadi.

"Ahhh… EunHyuk, lepaskan. Aww… Appo." SungMin mencengkram lengan EunHyuk dengan kuat, mencoba melepas jambakan namja tampan namun sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ini pembalasanku, Lee SungMi-…"

"YAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian bertengkar lagi, huh?" teriak seseorang dengan marah, membuat SungMin dan EunHyuk menoleh dengan reflex kearah datangnya suara.

"Ke-kepala sekolah…" gumam EunHyuk dan SungMin pelan saat melihat ternyata Kepala Sekolah merekalah yang tadi berteriak. EunHyuk melepaskan jambakkannya dan menunduk sopan kearah Kepala Sekolah, namun tak dapat menutupi kegugupannya yang telah tertangkap basah oleh seorang penting di sekolahnya sedang menganiaya SungMin.

SungMin ikut menunduk sopan sambil mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat sangat jauh dari kata rapi akibat jambakan EunHyuk tadi.

"Kalian, ikut ke ruanganku. SEKARANG."

**+Headmaster's Room+**

"Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian selalu bertangkar? Apa kalian tidak bosan? Aku saja sudah bosan melihat kalian bertengkar setiap harinya." Kepala Sekolah bernama Shin DongHee itu terus mencerca SungMin dan EunHyuk yang hanya menunduk takut dihadapannya.

"Tapi, dia yang memulainya. Dia menyiramku sampai basah seperti ini." SungMin membela diri.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau menyiramnya, Kim EunHyuk?" tanya Kepala Sekolah yang kini menatap EunHyuk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ka-karena… Karena aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang terlalu dan selalu terlihat aegyo. Aku muak melihatnya. Apalagi dua gigi kelincinya. Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkannya." Jawab EunHyuk dengan jujurnya. EunHyuk menengok kearah SungMin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

**Buagghh… Buagghh**

SungMin memukul kepala EunHyuk dengan sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak di meja sang Kepala Sekolah yang sudah jengah dengan tingkah kekanakan anak didiknya. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu sangat marah dengan ucapan EunHyuk tadi. Semua orang saja tahu, bahwa wajah SungMin itu manis dan menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan gigi kelincinya yang begitu imut dan sangat aegyo. Membuat siapapun yang melihat wajah berkadar aegyo tinggi itu ingin sekali memeluk, mencubit bahkan menciumnya. Ahh… Neomu neomu kyeopta ^^.

"MWO? APA KAU BILANG? MEMANG AKU TIDAK MUAK MELIHAT WAJAH MONYETMU, HUH? JIKA SAJA PEMBUNUHAN DIPERBOLEHKAN DI NEGARA INI, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MENGHANCURKANMU SEKARANG JUGA, KIM EUNHYUK"

"YAA! Diam kau. Aku memang tak menyukai wajahmu. Dasar yeoja berwajah kelinci, menyebalkan." EunHyuk menggenggam tangan SungMin, agar yeoja yang memang berwajah seperti kelinci itu mau menghentikan pukulannya.

"Dasar namja monyet buta. Kau tidak lihat, wajahku yang manis seperti kembang gula ini, huh? Semua orang menyukaiku, dasar bodoh." SungMin yang sudah berhenti memukul kepala EunHyuk, sekarang beralih mencubit pipi EunHyuk kencang dan mengguncangnya.

"Ahh… Appo. Bukan aku yang buta, tapi mereka. Wajah kelinci jelek seperti ini saja disukai. Aku 'kan lebih baik. Aku tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Tidak sepertimu yang jelek, jahat dan sombong." EunHyuk kini mencubit balik pipi SungMin dengan sama kerasnya dan mengguncangnya.

"Mwo? Dasar namja sok tahu, kau." SungMin dan EunHyuk terus saja bertengkar saling mencubit dan membentak didepan Kepala Sekolah yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya dengan tingkah kekanakkan mereka.

'MWO? Dianggap apa aku ini?' batin Kepala Sekolah Shin geram.

"KALIAN… KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU. SEKARANG!" teriak Kepala Sekolah yang sudah tak tahan melihat pertengkaran kelinci dan monyet dihadapanya. Kepala Sekolah Shin DongHee yang memiliki badan yang berisi itu menggebrak meja kerjanya, membuat sepasang yeoja dan namja yang tengah bertengkar itu terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan bertengkar mereka.

"E-eh?… Ye, arraseo." SungMin dan HyukJae pun keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan berlari ketakutan.

"Aisshh… Aku sudah tak tahan dengan mereka." Kepala Sekolah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

**+ Skip Time +**

** SungMin's House**

"Aku pulang… " teriak SungMin saat memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

"Hmmh… Aku setuju. Pasti sangat serasi. Baiklah, sekarang kau kerumahku, ne?." Terdengar eomma-nya sedang menelepon dengan seseorang diruang tamu. SungMin yang tidak terlalu mempedulikan sang eomma yang tengah sibuk bertelepon dengan entah siapa itu, hanya berlalu menuju kamar tercintanya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk menanyakan dengan siapa eomma cantiknya bertelepon.

***Author POV End***

***SungMin POV***

**+SungMin's Room+**

"Aisshh… Dingin sekali. Dasar monyet sialan! Seenaknya sekali dia menyiramku." umpatku kesal sambil membuka baju seragam sekolahku dan menggantinya dengan kaus putih pendek dan celana pendek berwarna pink kesukaanku.

Bagaimana jika aku flu? Aissh… Menyeramkan sekali jika melihat hidungku ini memerah .

Akupun merebahkan tubuh mungil nan langsingku ini ke tempat tidur. Badanku serasa hancur setelah berdebat dengan monyet itu. Arrgghh… Kenapa namja itu harus ada di dunia ini, Tuhan? Jika Kau memang menginginkan dia untuk hidup, setidaknya jauhkanlah dia dari kehidupanku.

Aku bisa gila jika dia terus mengganggu dan mengusik kehidupanku.

Akupun memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan seluruh organ tubuhku untuk beberapa saat.

Namun…

"Minnie, turun kebawah. Sekarang!" teriak eomma yang sukses membuat tidur siang yang benar-benar sangat aku butuhkan ini menjadi hancur dan gagal. Arrrgghh… Sial!

Eomma, kau ingin menjadi musuh dalam hidupku setelah si monyet itu, huh? Aissh…

"YAA! Lee SungMin ppalli!" eomma kembali berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking. Aku menarik selimutku dan menutupkannya keseluruh tubuhku. Tidak tahukah aku sedang malas?

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Arrggh… Ye,aku keluar." Balasku tak kalah berteriak. Dengan kesal, akupun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Aku berjalan dengan malasnya kearah pintu dan bersiap untuk memaki eomma-ku setelah membuka pintunya. Aku tidak peduli jika dia eomma-ku atau bukan. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu istirahatku kali ini.

**Cklek**

"Aissshh… Eomma kau-…" Aku terdiam dengan wajah terkejut. Mulutku terbuka dengan mata yang membulat sempurna ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan kamarku bukanlah eomma, melainkan NAMJA MONYET itu. Sedang apa dia?

"K-kau… Jadi, kau anak Teukkie ahjjumma?" tanya namja yang sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah tak kalah terkejutnya denganku.

Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan menunjuk namja monyet itu tepat di hidungnya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku emosi seperti ini.

"KAU… SEDANG APA KAU DISINI, HUH? TIDAK PUAS SUDAH MEMBUAT HIDUPKUMENDERITA? NAGA!" teriakku dengan lantangnya.

"M-mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Tidak pernah melihat namja tampan sepertiku, eh?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos yang membuatku muak dan ingin sekali menendang wajahnya.

**Bugghh…**

"Aishhh… Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Desakku sambil menendang kakinya. Namja menyebalkan itu meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang kutendang tadi. Dasar namja payah… =="

"Aisshh… Aku datang bukan untuk bertengkar. Eomma-ku yang memaksaku ikut. Dan entah kutukan apa yang menimpaku, Teukkie ahjjumma menyuruhku membangunkan anaknya yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Dia bilang anaknya itu umurnya sama denganku. Huh, ternyata perasaanku yang mulai tidak enak sebelum mengetuk pintu itu memang terjadi. Aku malah membangunkan seorang beruang yang tengah melakukan masa hibernasinya." Jelasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Argghh… Tuhan, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menghajar wajah yadongnya.

"Ffhuhh…" Aku mengehembuskan nafas. Mencoba meredam kesabaranku yang sudah mulai mengepul dan siap meledak ini.

"Uh? Penampilanmu sangat berbeda sekali jika tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Wajahmu semakin terlihat jelek, tubuhmu semakin pendek, gigi kelincimu semakin terlihat seperti gigi drakula yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Hahaha… Hidupmu sangat lucu, Lee SungMin."

WHAT THE HELL? BERANI SEKALI DIA…

**Buaghh…**

Dengan kesal dan emosi yang meluap tak tertahan, aku menendang namja tak tahu diri itu tepat dibagian 'pribadi'nya. Mwo 'pribadi'nya? Apa… 'Monyet Junior'nya yang aku tendang? Sepertinya, aku menendangnya dengan sangat keras dan pasti terasa neomu neomu appo. Hahaha… Biar saja. Namja sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Akhh… Dasar yeoja bodoh. Kau… Akhh… Menendang dibagian yang salah. Aisshh… Sakit sekali." Ringisnya sambil menunduk dan memegangi bagian pribadinya.

"Itu pembalasanku, Kim EunHyuk… Namja monyet menyebalkan." Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan meninggalkannya menuju lantai bawah setelah sebelumnya mencubit pipi namja monyet itu cukup keras.

***SungMin POV End***

***Author POV***

**+Downstairs Of SungMin's House (Living Room)+**

Yeoja mungil itu, menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan wajah murung karena kesal sambil menghentakkan langkah kakinya. Dua orang yang tengah berbincang disebuah ruang tamu, menoleh kearah yeoja manis itu dengan tatapan aneh melihat tingkah tak biasanya.

"Minnie, sapalah Chullie ahjjumma! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu pada teman lama eomma." Nasihat eomma cantiknya. SungMin langsung menunduk sopan kearah sahabat eomma-nya yang sama-sama memiliki paras cantik tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi kesalnya. Bibirnya tetap mengerucut, pipinya tetap mengembung dan terkesan sangat manja.

Yeoja bernama Kim HeeChul itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menghampiri SungMin dan duduk disebelahnya. Jemari tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan rambut SungMin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Minnie? Apa kau lupa pada ahjjumma?" tanya HeeChul yang adalah eomma dari seorang namja yang sudah membuatnya menampakkan wajah kesal seperti itu.

SungMin menoleh kearah HeeChul, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Geureomyon, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, ahjjumma. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja. Mianhae…" SungMin kembali menunduk sopan kearah HeeChul. Tentu saja hal itu membuat HeeChul mau tak mau kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Aisshh… Kau tidak berubah, Minnie-yah." Ucap HeeChul sambil mencubit kecil pipi chubby SungMin dengan sayang.

"Ouh ya… Minnie, dimana Hyukkie? Kita harus makan siang sekarang." tanya eomma SungMin yang bernama LeeTeuk itu sambil menatap kearah lantai atas, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Hyukkie? Siapa itu?" tanya SungMin yang merasa tak mengenali orang yang dimaksudkan sang eomma.

"Namja yang tadi eomma suruh untuk membangunkanmu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, 'kan?" LeeTeuk kembali menatap anak manisnya yang sudah kembali memasang tampang kesal setelah mendengar nama namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ouh… Namja menyebalkan itu? Nan mollaseo. Mungkin dia sedang tertidur dilantai depan kamarku." Jawab SungMin sambil menunjuk kearah lantai atas, lalu berlalu menuju ruang makan. LeeTeuk dan HeeChul saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, lalu tak lama kemudian mereka berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lantai atas.

**+Upstairs Of SungMin's House+**

"Akhh… Aissh, appo." Terlihat EunHyuk yang masih meringis dengan posisi tertidur dan tangannya yang masih memegangi bagian 'pribadi'nya yang masih terasa sakit dan berdenyut.

"Aisshh… Hyukkie, wae geurae?" tanya HeeChul menghampiri anak tampannya lalu mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Yeoja menyebalkan itu… Arrghh… Appo." Jawab EunHyuk sambil tetap meringis kesakitan. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya ia gigit dengan kuat.

"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kita makan siang. Kalian jelaskan nanti." Ajak HeeChul. Yeoja cantiknya itu mencoba memapah EunHyuk dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Dibantu LeeTeuk, mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

** Downstairs Of SungMin's House (Dinning Room)**

"Akhh… Eomma, sakit sekali."

SungMin, yeoja yang tengah terduduk di kursi meja makan itu menoleh kearah belakang, ketika gendang pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara ringisan dari seorang namja yang tengah dipapah oleh LeeTeuk sang eomma dan HeeChul menuju tempat SungMin berada.

"Aisshh… Namja cengeng." Ejek SungMin. Yeoja itu membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. EunHyuk yang mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari bibir manis yeoja bertubuh mungil itu hanya memandang SungMin yang duduk dihadapannya bersama sang eomma dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mwoya? Kau baru menyadari kalau wajahku ini cantik, huh? Sampai harus menatapku seperti itu." Ucap SungMin dengan intonasi yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"Dasar yeoja menyebalkan… Yeoja berwajah kelinci tak tahu diri." Umpat EunHyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aisshh… Kalian ini ada apa? Kenapa baru bertemu sudah bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya HeeChul yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran sepasang yeoja dan namja yang sangat kekanakan itu.

SungMin dan EunHyuk hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan HeeChul, bahkan pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Kelinci dan monyet itu hanya memasang tampang cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut.

"YAA! Kalian jawablah pertanyaannya! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kali ini LeeTeuk yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Tanyakan saja pada monyet yadong paling menyebalkan itu. Semua salahnya…" Balas SungMin tanpa menatap LeeTeuk yang duduk dihadapannya disamping EunHyuk.

"Mwo? Salahku? Kau… Semua ini salahmu. Dasar bodoh…" EunHyuk menyahut tak mau kalah.

"Aniya… Kau yang bodoh. Dasar monyet berotak kosong."

"Kau… Yeoja kelinci sombong berwajah buruk rupa. Kelinci asli lebih baik daripada kau, arra?"

"Memang kau lebih tampan dari monyet di hutan sana, huh? Dasar bodoh, kau tidak lebih baik dari monyet di hutan ataupun di kebun binatang manapun. Kau lebih mengenaskan daripada mereka."

**Brakk…**

HeeChul dan LeeTeuk menggebrak meja makan yang ada dihadapannya setelah kesabaran mereka benar-benar habis karena anak mereka sendiri.

"Kalian memang bodoh… Ingat umur kalian. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, arra?" Nasihat LeeTeuk.

"Sudahlah… Jelaskan sekarang juga, apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Memang kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya HeeChul kali ini.

"…" tak ada respon dari yeoja dan namja itu. Mereka saling terdiam tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan HeeChul yang kedua kalinya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat yeoja paruh baya itu memutar mata bulat besarnya dan menggertakan giginya. Jika mereka bukan anaknya dan anak sahabatnya, sudah pasti dia akan mencekik mereka sekarang juga.

"YAA! Kalian tuli, huh? Dengarkan aku… Dasar bodoh." Umpat HeeChul kesal.

"Aisshh… Eomma, aku sudah bilang 'kan, bahwa yeoja kelinci ini yang memulai semuanya. Iya 'kan, kelinci jelek?" EunHyuk menatap SungMin dengan tatapan mengejek juga seringaian meremehkannya.

"Tentu saja bukan aku pelakunya. Semua kesalahan ada padanya… Karena dia adalah sumber masalah dari masalah ini. Iya 'kan, monyet bodoh?" SungMin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah EunHyuk.

"YAA! Geumanhae. Kalian berisik sekali. Jangan bertengkar. Aisshh… Aku lelah sekali melihatnya." HeeChul mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menatap LeeTeuk yang juga terlihat kesal dengan tingkah SungMin dan EunHyuk.

"Aissh… Ye, geumanhae. Lebih baik makan saja makanan kalian. Kita mulai makan siangnya." Tambah LeeTeuk sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piring EunHyuk.

"YAA! Eomma, kenapa kau mengambilkan nasi untuk namja itu? Kenapa aku tidak? Sebenarnya siapa yang anakmu, eomma?" SungMin merengut cemburu melihat LeeTeuk, eomma-nya yang tengah menyendokkan nasi untuk EunHyuk.

"Jangan kekanakan seperti itu, Minnie-yah. Sudahlah, biar ahjjumma yang mengambilkan nasi untukmu..." HeeChul tersenyum, lalu mengambilkan nasi ke piring SungMin.

"Tentu saja Teukkie ahjjumma tidak mau mengambilkan nasi untukmu, karena dia malas mengambilkan nasi untuk yeoja manja yang kekanakan sepertimu. Iya 'kan, ahjjumma?" ejek EunHyuk yang mulai akan mengambil samgyetang yang tersaji dihadapannya. Namun, ketika namja itu akan menyendoknya, yeoja yang tentu saja adalah SungMin memutar meja makan putar itu agar EunHyuk gagal mengambil makanan yang diinginkannya.

"Chullie ahjjumma juga seperti itu. Dia tidak mau duduk disebelahmu karena dia tidak mau duduk didekat monyet bodoh nan menyebalkan sepertimu. Iya 'kan, ahjjumma?" SungMin tersenyum manis kearah HeeChul. Tapi senyum itu hilang ketika pandangannya mulai tertuju kearah EunHyuk.

"Tutup mulut kelincimu dan jangan bicara! Aku malas sekali mendengar suara jelekmu." EunHyuk berpura-pura menutup telinganyasambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Suara selembut ini kau bilang jelek? Tuli, huh? Aisshh… Kenapa Kepala Sekolah Shin membiarkan namja berotak kosong sepertimu masuk ke sekolah? Benar-benar bodoh…" SungMin berpura-pura menggelengkan kepalanya seperti yang tengah memprihatinkan sesuatu.

"Kelinci aneh…"

"Monyet bodoh…"

"Yeoja jelek…"

"Namja menyebalkan…"

"Aku membencimu…"

"Aku lebih membencimu…"

"Ak-…"

"**STOOOOOPPP!"**

"Bisakah kalian berhenti, huh?" Bentak HeeChul dengan lantangnya. Membuat SungMin dan EunHyuk yang mendengar teriakan keras itu membeku seketika.

"Tutup mulut kalian! Jangan bicara dan makan makanan kalian, arraseo?" perintah LeeTeuk tegas. EunHyuk dan SungMin hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit ujung garpu yang mereka pegang.

"Aissh… SungMin, EunHyuk bersikaplah dewasa. Bisakah? Eomma lelah jika harus memarahi kalian terus-menerus jika kalian bertengkar. Bagaimana jika kalian sudah satu rumah nanti? Aisshh… Menyusahkan." Ujar HeeChul sambil memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit terasa pusing.

"M-mwo? Apa itu? Satu rumah?" tanya SungMin dan EunHyuk bersamaan sambil menatap HeeChul dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ye… Rencananya kami akan mendekatkan kalian dan menikahkan kalian. Tapi, sepertinya aku dan Chullie harus mempunyai tenaga ekstra untuk rencana kami itu. Dengan tingkah kalian yang seperti itu, ka-…"

"ANDWAE…" teriakan SungMin dan EunHyuk menggema dan menginterupsi ucapan LeeTeuk yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

"Eomma, jangan seenaknya menikahkan kami seperti itu. Apalagi tanpa persetujuanku… Aku tidak mau. Dipaksa sekalipun, aku tidak akan menikah dengan namja itu…" Protes SungMin dengan diakhiri tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada namja tampan berambut coklat itu.

"Huh? Memang aku mau menikah dengan yeoja kelinci sepertimu? Jangan bermimpi… KiBummie lebih baik darimu." EunHyuk menatap kembali manik mata indah milik SungMin dengan sama tajamnya.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berbicara… Jangan menjawab. Dasar namja monyet" Ujar SungMin sambil melempar sebuah sendok yang tadi tengah dipegangnya sampai mengenai dada EunHyuk.

"Aisshh… Apa yang kau lakukan? Huh, menggelikan sekali jika aku benar-benar menjadi suamimu. Hidupku pasti tidak akan pernah tenang. Karena kau adalah yeoja paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada didunia ini." EunHyuk kembali melempar sendok yang tadi sempat mengenai dadanya dan kali ini tepat mengenai bahu SungMin.

"Aww… Diam kau! Jangan sampai aku benar-benar membunuhmu, Kim EunHyuk." Ancam SungMin yang sama sekali tak menakutkan itu.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, kau yang akan aku bunuh terlebih dahulu, Lee SungMin."

"Arrrgghh… Menyebalkan."

**Brakk…**

SungMin menggebrak meja makan dihadapannya dengan kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya menuju kamar pink kesayangannya.

"Kajja eomma, kita pulang juga. Menyebalkan sekali berada disini…" EunHyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar keluarga Lee.

"Aisshh… Mereka keras kepala sekali. Teukkie, kita akan membicarakan ini lagi nanti. Aku harus pulang… Annyeong." HeeChul menunduk sopan kearah HeeChul sambil menjinjing tas tangannya.

"Ne, kita akan bicarakan ini. Kita harus membuat rencana lagi. Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah…" LeeTeuk mengantar HeeChul menuju pintu keluar dan melambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

Ahhh, otte? jelek lagi? Atau mengecewakan lagi? Mianhae~~ :(

Tapi, jika berkenan, silahkan di review ^^

Gomawo sebeleumnya :D

Wanna RnR?

Sign,

EunKyu, Sung


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

**Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) A Lot of Typos ^^**

**AN : Ja~~ I'm back ^^ Huaaa saya terharu... Ternyata ada juga yang review ff jelek ini. Hueehehe jeongmal gomawo untuk yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review ataupun yang hanya membaca saja. Mianhae, kemarin ada yang bilang kalau ada typo di chap kemarin. Jeongmal mianhae, saya gak sempet edit. Maleees... hehehe. Tapi yang ini, saya akan kurangi dan perbaiki. Gomawo~ And enjoy the fic, please? ^^**

**Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Next Day ~**

**+SungMin's House+**

"Ming~~ Kajja, ireona! Kau sudah terlambat…" teriak LeeTeuk mencoba membangunkan anak yeoja-nya dari lantai bawah sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Sedangkan yeoja yang diteriaki itu hanya menggeliat kecil sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut pink tebal miliknya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjang nyaman dan empuknya.

"Ming… Lee SungMin! Ppali, kau sudah sangat terlambat. Kau mau dimarahi Kepala Sekolah Shin lagi, huh?" teriak LeeTeuk lagi membahana.

"Aniya… Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan itu." Balas SungMin tak kalah berteriak. Walaupun menjawab, SungMin sama sekali tak membuka mata kelincinya dan malah semakin merapatkan mata foxy itu.

"YAA! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah. Apapun alasannya kau harus pergi, Lee SungMin. Aku tidak menerima semua macam alasan bodohmu." LeeTeuk kembali berteriak dengan nada kesal kali ini. Merasa sangat jengah dengan tingkah SungMin yang bukannya menjadi sosok yeoja dewasa seiring pertumbuhan umurnya, namun SungMin malah semakin bersikap kekanakan dan sangat sulit diatur sekarang.

"Ahh… Wae? Kenapa kau selalu memojokkan aku seperti itu, eomma? Apa kau lebih menyayangi namja menyebalkan itu daripada aku, huh? Baiklah, aku akan mengadu pada appa atas kelakuan eomma yang lebih menyayangi orang lain daripada aku."

"MWO? Apa yang kau katakan? Dasar bodoh… Sekarang cepat bangun dari tempat tidur terkutuk itu dan pergi mandi!"

"Aisshh… Tapi eomma…"

"SEKARANG!"

Dengan teriakan yang begitu menggema sampai keseluruh penjuru rumah yang tebilang cukup luas itu, SungMin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi dengan sangat malas. Mungkin memang nasibnya mempunyai eomma yang sangat cerewet.

**.**

**.**

**~A Few Minute Latter~**

SungMin, yang kini sudah terlihat lebih rapi dan segar, segera turun menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya ruang makan tempat eomma-nya berada.

"Achim insa." Sapa SungMin dengan nada malas. Ia duduk disebuah kursi meja makan, berhadapan dengan eomma cantiknya yang kini tengah menyiapkan makanan kedalam piring SungMin.

"Nado, Minnie…" balas LeeTeuk sambil memberikan piringnya kepada SungMin.

"Mianhae…" lirih LeeTeuk pelan. Membuat SungMin terdiam dari acara makannya dan menengadah menatap eomma-nya.

"Mianhae… Bukannya eomma memaksamu, Minnie-ah. Tapi… Kami hanya ingin kalian dekat. Itu saja. Lagipula, EunHyuk anak yang baik dan tampan. Apa kau tak menyukainya?" Sambung LeeTeuk yang kini mulai menatap SungMin dengan tatapan memelasnya. Yeoja manis yang sudah mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan LeeTeuk hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Eomma… Dengarkan aku! Sekalipun eomma dan Chullie ahjjumma hanya ingin mendekatkanku dengan namja sialan itu, pasti pada akhirnya kalian akan menikahkan kami juga, 'kan? Dan jika eomma memang menginginkan hal itu, aku akan mengecewakanmu, eomma. Karena aku tidak akan menerimanya. Mianhae…" Dengan itu, SungMin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung beranjak menuju sekolah dengan wajah muram nan menggemaskan.

"Aisshh… Yeoja itu." Gumam LeeTeuk yang benar-benar sudah sangat lelah dengan tingkah keras kepala SungMin.

**.**

**.**

**+EunHyuk's House+**

"YAAA! Kim EunHyuk. Dengarkan aku dulu…" teriak yeoja paruh baya yang mempunyai nama Kim HeeChul itu mengejar anak namja-nya yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju keluar rumahnya.

"Aisshh… Eomma. Jika eomma ingin membicarakan hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi itu lagi, sebaiknya aku berangkat saja. Bosan sekali mendengar eomma yang selalu saja membicarakan yeoja kelinci tak tahu diri itu." Balas EunHyuk dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Jangan kekanakan seperti itu, Kim EunHyuk. Kau selalu saja seperti ini… Tidak pernah mau mendengarkan eomma." Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap anak tampannya dengan raut wajah memelas namun ada sedikit kekesalan disana.

"Aku akan mendengarkan eomma jika eomma tidak membicarakan hal ini dan yeoja itu. Sebaiknya aku berangkat… Annyeong." EunHyuk berbalik menuju pintu keluar yang cukup megah itu dan beranjak menuju sekolahnya.

***Author POV End***

**.**

**.**

***EunHyuk POV***

**+KyungHee Art High School+**

Dengan langkah gontai nan malas, aku berjalan melewati setiap koridor kelas yang cukup luas menuju ruang kelasku. Haaahh~ Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Jika bukan karena eomma cerewetku itu, mungkin aku kini sedang tertidur pulas atau paling tidak melihat-lihat kembali majalah yadong koleksiku yang sudah menumpuk. Aisshh… Menyebalkan. Apa lagi melihat wajah kelinci yeoja itu.

"Aissshh… Kenapa eomma selalu membela namja sialan itu? Dan kenapa dia adalah anak dari Chullie ahjjumma?"

Aku menengadah dan melihat seorang yeoja tengah duduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku tebal. Itu kan… Aisshh… Yeoja kutukan. Dengan langkah cepat, aku mendekati yeoja jelek itu dan berdiri disampingnya. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup buku setebal apapun, tapi 'kan aura jeleknya tetap menyebar. Dasar bodoh…

"Siapa yang kau maksud namja sialan, huh?" ujarku sambil membawa buku yang tadi sempat menutupi wajah yang orang-orang itu bilang sangat aegyo. Cihhh… Dasar mereka saja yang buta. Aku 'kan lebih aegyo darinya.

Yeoja itu membuka matanya cepat, lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Dia seperti terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. Wae? Pasti dia terkejut melihat wajah tampanku ini. Ahh… Aku sudah tahu itu.

Eh? Tapi… Kenapa wajahnya menjadi semanis itu jika sedang terkejut? Apalagi dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap lu-… Akhhh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim EunHyuk? Kau gila, huh? Aisshh…

"K-kau… Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat aeg- tidak aegyo maksudku.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu tadi… Kau sedang membicarakanku, 'kan?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kelinci jelek. Aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu, arra?

"Ye, aku sedang membicarakan namja sialan jelek yang kini berada dihadapanku, puas kau?" Setelah mengucapakan kata-kata yang seperti tak disaring itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum aku mencekal tangannya.

"He-hey… Chamkkaman. Aku belum-…"

"Wah… Wah… Wah. Wae geurae, Kim EunHyuk-sshi? Kau bertengkar dengan yeojachingumu, eh?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara dan menatap sesosok namja yang paling menyebalkan yang sudah menjadi rivalku sejak lama. Aihh… Menggelikan sekali hidupku. Bertemu dengan dua orang menyebalkan dalam satu waktu. Cihh…

"Lee-lee… DongHae?" gumam SungMin dengan suara pelan. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan melihat wajahnya yang langsung berubah… sedih?

Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Hanya melihat namja itu bersama KiBummie, ia seperti itu? Yeoja kelinci itu menyukainya, eh? Huhh… Menggelikan sekali. Dia menyukai namja seperti itu? Apa dia buta? Hey… Nona kelinci, kau tidak melihat namja disebelahmu ini lebih baik?

"Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak bermesraan lagi dengan yeojachingu-mu, huh?" sindirku dengan nada dingin. Namja berwajah ikan itu menyeringai sambil tetap menautkan tangannya dengan KiBum, hoobae-ku yang sebenarnya aku sukai.

"Beberapa detik lagi… Beberapa detik lagi, aku akan menunjukan kemesaraanku dengan Bummie dan membuktikan kalau aku yang akan memenangakan taruhan kita, Kim EunHyuk." Ujar namja itu dengan sombongnya. Sedangkan KiBummie hanya diam dan menunduk malu.

"Huh? Taruhan? Jadi, kau masih mengingat-…"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika pandangan suciku ini melihat si namja ikan yang dengan gilanya mencium KiBum didepan kami semua. HELL, namja macam apa dia? Memalukan sekali…

"Hae…" gumam KiBum dan SungMin bersamaan. Aku mengerti, KiBum pasti shock dengan tingkah bodoh namjacingu-nya. Tapi, kenapa yeoja kelinci ini memanggil namanya juga? Cemburu, eh?

"Kau pasti mengingatnnya 'kan, EunHyuk? Siapapun yang tidak mendapatkan first kiss lebih awal diantara kita, dia akan menuruti apa yang pemenang inginkan, 'kan? Kau berjanji akan itu, Kim EunHyuk. Dan sekarang kau KALAH." Namja ikan itu mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku dengan tangan kotornya.

HELL YEAHH… Aku masih mengingat taruhan itu. Karena aku bukan namja yang suka mengingkari janjinya. I am a Gentleman Hyukkie, arra?

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Lee Mulgogi?" Dengan hentakan kasar, aku menepis tangan kotornya itu dari pundakku dan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Huh, tentu saja. Itu konsekuensinya, 'kan? Dan kau harus melakukan konsekuensi itu."

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku singkat sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Namja ikan itu tersenyum sinis lalu kembali menepuk pundakku. Aisshh… Tidak usah tersenyum seperti itupun wajahmu tetap jelek. Dasar namja ikan.

"Cium dia!" perintahnya dengan santai sambil menunjuk… Uhmm… Siapa yang dia tunjuk? Aisshh… Pasti aku salah lihat. Tidak mungkin… Keundae, jinjjaro? Aku harus menciumnya? Dia? Kelinci ini? Kutukan apa ini? HELL NO. Aku tidak mau melakukannya.

"He-hey… Chamkkaman. Apa maksudmu itu? Kau ingin menurunkan harga diriku, huh?" bentakku sambil mendorong bahunya dengan keras.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan itu. Apa seorang pemenang tidak boleh memerintah rivalnya yang kalah?"

Arrgghh… Namja macam apa dia? Memang aku seperti itu, huh? Maaf saja, aku bukan namja memalukan seperti itu. Menyebalkan. Jika saja aku yang menang, sudah pasti akulah yang akan berbicara sombong seperti itu, bukan dia.

"Suatu saat… Suatu saat. Aku pasti akan menepatinya." Ucapku datar dan berniat pergi dari hadapan para manusia menyebalkan itu.

"Ahh… Chamkkaman! Apa kau sepengecut itu, Kim EunHyuk? Hanya mencium seorang yeoja, kau lari seperti itu? Kau benar-benar kalah dariku? Haha… Ternyata aku lebih hebat darimu, eh?"

MWOYA? AKU? PENGECUT?

"YAA! Namja ikan, jaga mulut ikanmu itu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau perintah, huh?" bentakku sambil mencengkram kerahnya dengan kuat.

***EunHyuk POV End***

**.**

**.**

***Author POV***

"YAA! Namja ikan, jaga mulut ikanmu itu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau perintah, huh?" Dengan kuat, EunHyuk mencengkram kerah DongHae lalu menghempaskannya kasar. Sedangkan DongHae, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum sinis sambil sedikit membenarkan kerah seragamnya yang sedikit kusut akibat cengkraman EunHyuk.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah…" Perintah DongHae sekali lagi.

Namja berambut coklat itu sedikit menunduk lalu menoleh kearah SungMin. Dengan langkah pelan, EunHyuk mulai mendekati yeoja mungil itu sambil menampakkan senyum evil versi EunHyuk-nya. Kedua tangannya mulai terulur memegang bahu SungMin dengan erat. Mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak tembok yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"He-hey… Kau tidak akan benar-benar menciumku… disini, 'kan?" tanya SungMin pelan dengan tangannya yang kini juga memegang bahu namja dihadapannya, mencoba mendorong tubuh kurus itu. EunHyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan SungMin dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa mensejajarkan dengan wajah manis mlilik SungMin.

"Yaa! Kim EunHyuk kau mende-…" SungMin mengakhiri ucapannya ketika deruan nafas yang sengaja EunHyuk tiupkan menerpa kulit wajahnya, terutama bagian bibirnya.

SungMin menatap lekat wajah EunHyuk yang terasa begitu berbeda jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Terasa sangat… Tampan, eh? Kedua bola matanya yang begitu teduh menatapanya. Kulit putih mulus seperti gumpalan salju yang sangat bersih. Hidungnya yang mancung yang kini sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung miliknya. Dan juga… Bibir merah seperti buah strawberry yang begitu manis. Namja tampan yang memikat, bukan?

'Eh? Kenapa wajah yeoja ini jadi semanis ini? Dan… Kenapa bibir berwarna pink itu seperti menggodaku?' batin EunHyuk dengan wajah memerah.

I – Will – Kiss – You. Begitulah yang SungMin tangkap dari gerakan bibir EunHyuk yang tadi diucapkannya tanpa suara. Dengan itu, EunHyuk mulai semakin mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir pink milik SungMin. Sampai ujung bibir mereka sudah bertemu,…

**RINGGG~~~**

"Ahhh… Kenapa belnya berdering?" Begitulah suara desahan kecewa dari para murid yang tadi sempat menonton adegan mesra antara HyukMin couple yang sangat jarang terjadi. Karena yang sering mereka lihat hanya pertengkaran dan pertengkaran.

Begitu juga dengan EunHyuk, namja tampan itu membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup dan dengan canggung, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahnya SungMin. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa, ketika bibirnya tidak bisa merasakan manisnya bibir SungMin lebih lama lagi.

"Mianhae, DongHae-sshi. Sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat. Aku harus pergi." EunHyuk beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

SungMin membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah EunHyuk yang sudah semakin menjauh. Matanya hanya menangkap sesosok namja yang sebenarnya ia sukai dengan seorang yeoja cantik disebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Hahaha… Kalau begitu, kami juga pergi. Annyeong, SungMin-sshi." Ucap KiBum dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi bibirnya. Mereka pun pergi sambil saling bergandengan menjauhi SungMin.

'Senyumnya begitu menawan… Pantas saja DongHae Sunbae menyukainya.' Batin SungMin sambil tersenyum getir, lalu berjalan dengan langkah lemas menuju kelasnya yang memang satu kelas bersama rival terberatnya, EunHyuk. Malahan, mereka satu bangku. Karena orang tua mereka yang menginginkannya.

** Class**

Palajaran dikelas mereka (HyukMin) sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit. Namun sepasang namja dan yeoja itu tidak pernah memperhatikan sedikitpun semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seonsangnim-nya didepan kelas. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tentu saja kejadian tadi pagi yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Apalagi, yeoja mungil bernama SungMin itu. Dia hanya melamun sambil mengusap-ngusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Aisshh… Yeoja menyebalkan. Apa bibirku seburuk itu, sampai kau harus mengusap kasar bibir tak menarikmu itu, huh?" bisik EunHyuk yang masih terdengar jelas oleh SungMin. Membuat yeoja disebelahnya menoleh dengan alis bertaut.

"Lalu, jika aku bilang bibirmu memang seburuk itu, bagaimana? Apa kau akan membunuhku, huh?" tanya SungMin dengan raut wajah kesal, namun ia masih menjaga volume suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

"Eh? Kau… Aku akan membunuhmu. Apa yang kau tahu tentang bibirku, huh? Lagipula, tadi aku tidak menciummu. Kau tahu 'kan bibir kita tidak saling bersentuhan, hanya sedikit. Tapi itu bukan ciuman." Balas EunHyuk sambil memukul kepala SungMin. Membuat yeoja kelinci itu meringis kesakitan.

"Huh? Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi bibirku ini mempunyai pengecapan yang kuat. Dan bibirku merasakan kalau bibirmu sangat buruk, bad kisser, dan tidak memuaskan." Ucap SungMin dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menusuk bagi EunHyuk.

WHATT? BAD KISSER? Tentu saja itu membuat namja yang mempunyai julukan 'Dance Machine' itu tersinggung. Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, karena dia memang belum pernah merasakan bibir seorang yeoja. Tapi, tetap saja. Perkataan SungMin menusuk hatinya.

"Mwo? Aku? Bad Kisser? Begitukah penilaianmu, huh?" tanya EunHyuk. SungMin mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Namun, seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah ketakutan, ketika melihat senyum menakutkan yang tersungging dibibir EunHyuk.

"Baiklah, Lee SungMin. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Dengan satu gerakan, EunHyuk menarik tengkuk SungMin mendekat dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Hingga bibir mereka menyatu tanpa ada jarak diantara mereka. SungMin membelalakan matanya ketika mendapat perlakuan yang begitu tiba-tiba dari namja yang selama ini ia sebut sebagai rival terbesarnya.

'OMMO! My First Kiss… ' batin SungMin kecewa.

Sedangkan EunHyuk hanya tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Perlahan, EunHyuk mulai melumat lembut bibir SungMin. Menjilat bibir bawah yeoja mungil itu dan menggodanya. Membuat SungMin menggelinjang hebat dengan rasa geli yang baru dirasakannya.

"Eumhh…" Suara desahan itu akhirnya keluar, ketika SungMin sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Hatinya sangat ingin memberontak dengan perlakuan EunHyuk, namun otaknya sangat sulit untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Haaa? LEE SUNGMIN, KIM EUNHYUK! MWOHANEUNGEOYA?" teriakan yang begitu menggelegar diseluruh ruangan kelas itu sukses membuat kegiatan EunHyuk dan SungMin terhenti saat itu juga. SungMin mendorong tubuh EunHyuk dan menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Me-mereka berciuman?"

"Astaga… Ternyata mereka sudah tak tahan untuk tidak melanjutkan hal pagi tadi."

"Ahh… Seharusnya aku merekam mereka tadi."

"Aigoo… Hot sekali mereka. Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan?"

"KYAA… Aku menyukai pasangan ini. HyukMin Couple Jjang!"

Begitulah suara bisikan dari beberapa murid yang tengah menatap SungMin dan EunHyuk yang sudah memerah karena malu. Tentu saja, kegiatan berciuman mereka dilihat oleh para murid termasuk seonsaengnim mereka yang sudah murka.

"Kalian… Berani bermesraan dikelasku, huh? Maju kalian dan terangkan kembali apa yang aku katakan." Perintah seonsangnim tegas dengan wajah marah yang begitu menyeramkan.

SungMin dan EunHyuk hanya menunduk lalu maju kedepan kelas mereka.

"Jika kalian datang ke sekolah ini hanya ingin melakukan itu, kenapa tidak datang ke hotel saja, huh? Apa kalian hanya bermesraan saat aku susah payah menerangkan pelajaran tadi? Dasar anak-anak bodoh." Bentak Seonsangnim sambil mencubit pipi SungMin dan EunHyuk dengan gemas. Mungkin ia gemas bukan karena mereka lucu, tapi karena kesal dan marah.

"Sekarang cepat terangkan apa yang aku katakan tadi." Perintah seonsaengnim lagi.

EunHyuk dan SungMin hanya diam tak bisa mengatakan satu patah kata pun dari bibir mereka. Karena memang dari saat pelajaran dimulai, SungMin dan EunHyuk tidak pernah memperhatikan ataupun menyimak satu katapun yang seonsangnim mereka terangkan. Yang mereka lakukan hanya diam, melamun, bertengkar dan mungkin kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Namja tampan itu menyikut tangan SungMin agar bicara.

"Aisshh… Mwo? Nan mollaseo." Bisik SungMin.

"Aaa… Ppali. Katakan sesuatu sebelum halmeoni tua itu mengamuk." Balas EunHyuk yang sama berbisiknya.

"Kau yang harus bicara. Ini semua salahmu. Kau yang melakukan hal bodoh itu… Aissh." SungMin memukul lengan EunHyuk dengan suaranya yang cukup kencang sekarang. Rasa kesalnya sudah membuatnya tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, apalagi dengan wajah seonsaengnim yang sudah menunjukan wajah tak suka.

"Mwo? Ini salahmu. Kau yang tidak bisa menjaga mulut kelincimu itu. Jika kau tidak mengomentari bibirku dengan hal-hal yang buruk, mungkin aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Balas EunHyuk dengan bantakkannya.

"Kau sa-…"

"KALIAN! PERGI KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH. SEKARANG!"

Seiring dengan teriakan itu berakhir, SungMin dan EunHyuk sudah menghilang dari kelas itu dan berlari menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ahhh… Anak macam apa mereka?"

**.**

**.**

**+Headmaster's Room+**

"Annyeong…" Sepasang yeoja dan namja itu memasuki sebuah ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Namja paruh baya yang mempunyai tubuh agak tambun itu menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah EunHyuk dan SungMin yang mulai duduk dikursi dihadapannya.

"Eoh? Kalian? Ada apa?" tanya Kepala Sekolah Shin dengan wajah yang seperti sudah bosan jika berurusan dengan dua anak itu.

"Euhmm… Kami… Kang Seongsaengnim menyuruh kami untuk datang kesini." Jawab EunHyuk agak gugup. Sesering apapun mereka berurusan dengan Kepala Sekolah Shin, rasa takut mereka tidak pernah berkurang. Bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah.

"Waeyo? Kalian bertengkar, huh?" tebak Kepala Sekolah Shin yang seperti sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan mereka datang ke ruangannya.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, SungMin dan EunHyuk hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Kali ini apalagi? Apa karena sebuah permen lolly?" sindir Kepala Sekolah Shin.

"Sebenarnya… Kali ini memang benar-benar salahnya." Jawab EunHyuk sambil menunjuk SungMin yang duduk disebelahnya. Seolah-olah memang SungMinlah pelaku sebenarnya.

"Aaa… Aniya. Bukan aku pelakunya. Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kenapa kau suka sekali menimpakan kesalahanmu pada orang lain, huh?" ucap SungMin membela diri.

"Huh? Kesalahanku? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu mengejek bibirku ini?" Balas EunHyuk sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Gara-gara tindakan bodohmu, kita dimarahi."

"Huh? Yang benar saja. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu kepadamu. Lagipula, kau yang salah. Kalau saja kau tidak mengeluarkan desahanmu, kita tidak akan tertangkap basah."

"M-mwo? Siapa? Siapa yang mendesah, huh? Aku tidak mendesah. Dasar bodoh."

Dengan kesal, SungMin memukul kepala EunHyuk dengan tangannya yang mungil namun mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa. Terang saja, yeoja berwajah kelinci yang terlihat begitu manis dan anggun itu ternyata menguasai martial art yang bisa ia gunakan kapan saja untuk membuat namja disampingnya itu jera untuk tidak mengusik kehidupannya lagi.

"Ahh… Aisshh neomu appoyeo." Ringis EunHyuk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kepalamu itu hancur, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Dasar namja menyebalkan." Ancam SungMin dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak menyeramkan. EunHyuk hanya tersenyum meremehkan lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman bodohmu itu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus takut. Karena aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu, jika kau tidak merasa takut."

"Apa kau mengancam semua orang dengan wajah anak anjing memelas seperti itu, huh?" EunHyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah SungMin.

"Apa sebenarnya kalian yang ingin hancur ditanganku, huh?"

Seketika itu juga, SungMin dan EunHyuk menoleh kearah suara berat yang terdengar sangat begitu menyeramkan ditelinga mereka.

**Gulp**

SungMin dan EunHyuk menelan saliva mereka masing-masing ketika melihat wajah Kepala Sekolah Shin mereka yang sudah sangat ingin meledak menumpahkan amarah yang sedari tadi tahannya.

"Se-sebaiknya kami pergi…"

"A-annyeong… Kepala Sekolah Shin."

Sambil saling berpegangan tangan, sepasang yeoja dan namja yang selalu diusir darimanapun mereka berada, berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau bukan karena orang tua mereka sahabatku, sudah aku keluarkan anak-anak itu. Aissh…" gumam Kepala Sekolah Shin sambil mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

******Otte? Otte? Kkkk~ Semakin jelek? Saya tahu~ Semoga tidak terlalu pendek ^^**

**Untuk kali ini, saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Mianhae *bow*, tapi sudah saya baca kok :D**

**Sekali lagi, GOMAWO~~~ ^^**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

**Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) A Lot of Typos ^^**

**AN : Saya update kembali~ ^^ Mianhae, kalau kemarin kurang memuaskan. hehehe... Semoga yang ini lebih memuaskan :D Tapi saya mau tanya, emang ff ini lucu ya? Kok banyak yang bilang gitu? Padahal ini gg humor lhoo... Hahaha atau emang saya yang harus nyimpen ini di genre humor? kkkkk~ Yooossh! Silahkan enjoy chap ini :D**

******Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**=+ Skip Time +=**

**+EunHyuk's House+**

**BRAKK!**

"YAA! Kalau bukan karena eomma yang meyuruhku untuk datang kerumahmu, aku tidak akan mengikutimu."

"Aisshh… Jangan bicara lagi! Pusing sekali mendengar suara jelekmu."

Dua yeoja paruh baya yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang tamu itu, langsung menoleh ketika mendengar pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras dan suara teriakan namja dan yeoja yang saling membentak satu sama lain.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya yeoja yang mempunyai dimple yang begitu menawan ketika ia tersenyum. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan LeeTeuk, eomma dari yeoja yang tak kalah menawan darinya, Lee SungMin.

"Dia yang memulai." Jawab SungMin sambil menunjuk EunHyuk yang langsung menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Mwo? Selalu saja. Kau ini namja, Kim EunHyuk. Jangan kekanakan seperti itu." Cecar HeeChul sambil mendekati anak tampannya, lalu mencubit pipi namja itu.

"Ne ahjjumma~~… Dia jahat padaku." Sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya, SungMin mendekati HeeChul dan memeluk sahabat eomma-nya itu dengan manja. HeeChul yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam SungMin. Namun, senyum yang begitu lembut itu tergantikan dengan raut wajah kesal dan gemas, ketika yeoja paruh baya bermata besar itu kembali menatap anak tampannya.

"Jangan berbuat seperti itu, EunHyukkie. Kau tidak boleh kasar pada seorang yeoja." Nasihat HeeChul sambil tetap memeluk SungMin yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah EunHyuk.

EunHyuk, namja tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu berjalan kearah LeeTeuk. Dengan manja, EunHyuk langsung bergelayut di lengan yeoja paruh baya yang sering dipanggilnya 'Teukkie ahjjumma' itu.

"Ahjjumma~~… SungMin memfitnahku. Teukkie ahjjumma tahu 'kan, aku bukan namja seperti itu. Aku anak baik, 'kan ahjjumma?" EunHyuk menatap LeeTeuk dengan 'Monkey Eyes'-nya, untuk meyakinkan eomma dari SungMin itu dengan tatapan memelasnya. LeeTeuk yang memang mempunyai hati yang terlalu lembut, hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi EunHyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Chullie-ah… Jangan terlalu memanjakkan anak itu. Dan kau juga SungMinnie, jangan bertingkah kekanakkan." Nasihat LeeTeuk tegas namun lembut (?).

"Kau yang terlalu memanjakan anak itu, Teukkie-ah. Minnie 'kan seorang yeoja. Seharusnya EunHyukkie harus lebih halus padanya." Balas HeeChul sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi SungMin. Yeoja mungil itu balas tersenyum sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, berniat bertingkah aegyo dihadapan HeeChul.

"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kalian bersiap dan pergilah berbelanja." Ucap LeeTeuk sambil mendorong lembut tubuh EunHyuk, agar namja bermarga Kim itu segera bersiap dan mengganti pakaiannya.

EunHyuk dan SungMin saling berpandangan beberapa saat, lalu menatap sang eomma masing-masing.

"Be-belanja?"

"Siapa yang akan berbelanja, eomma?" tanya EunHyuk dan SungMin bergantian. Sedangkan LeeTeuk dan HeeChul hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kedua anaknya yang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja kalian. Kalian harus membeli dress dan tuxedo untuk kalian kenakan di pesta sambutan rekan appa kalian malam ini. Ayo cepat bersiaplah. Dan kau Minnie, karena kau tidak membawa baju ganti. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Ucap HeeChul sambil menarik SungMin menuju kamarnya.

"E-ehh… Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai bajunya. EunHyukkie… Kau juga! Gantilah pakaianmu!" Perintah HeeChul sebelum menarik SungMin pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aisshh… Eomma~"

LeeTeuk tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah kesal EunHyuk yang begitu lucu sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

"Ahhh… Hyukkie~ Kau tampan sekali." Puji LeeTeuk saat melihat EunHyuk yang sudah kembali dari kamarnya dengan tampilan yang berbeda dan lebih tampan tentunya. Sebuah kaus polos berwarna putih dipadu dengan sebuah syal bulat yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam. Tak lupa dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya yang menambah kesan perfect pada namja yang mempunyai julukan 'Dance Machine' itu.

"Ahh… Gomawo, ahjjumma." Balas EunHyuk sambil tersenyum malu. Namja tampan itu kemudian duduk dikursi dihadapan LeeTeuk, untuk menunggu SungMin yang masih berdandan.

"TADDAAA… Bagaimana? Cantik, 'kan?"

LeeTeuk dan EunHyuk menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar suara HeeChul yang terdengar begitu ceria. LeeTeuk yang melihat kearah sumber suara tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sesosok yeoja mungil yang begitu manis dan feminine dengan HeeChul yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi namja tampan yang mempunyia gengsi yang begitu tinggi itu?

"Whoa…" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang menatap intens SungMin dari atas hingga bagian bawah tubuh yeoja mungil yang kini mengenakan dress sepanjang lutut dan tanpa lengan berwarna pink pastel. Ditambah dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih yang menghiasi rambut hitamnya yang terurai. Begitu manis dan terlihat lebih feminine dari biasanya.

"Wahh… Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, ya Hyukkie?" sindir HeeChul sambil menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menggoda. EunHyuk yang tengah memperhatikan SungMin dengan tatapan kagumnya, seketika itu sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"A-aku… Aku… Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak…" jawab EunHyuk dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat gugup.

HeeChul dan LeeTeuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban EunHyuk yang terlihat sekali jika namja berperawakan kurus itu tengah berbohong. Karena bukan EunHyuk namanya, jika namja itu dengan mudahnya mengutarakan rasa kagumnya didepan semua orang. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk itu.

'Hahaha… Aku 'kan memang menarik. Akui saja itu. Dasar monyet bodoh.' Batin SungMin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi bilang 'Whoa' dengan tatapan kagum seperti itu? Tertarik, uh?" tanya SungMin dengan nada menggoda. EunHyuk yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik kesal kearah SungMin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aniya… Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau pakaianmu itu terlalu berlebihan." Elak EunHyuk tanpa menatap SungMin.

"Berlebihan bagaimana maksudmu, Hyukkie? Menurutku biasa saja. Ini sangat cocok untuk Minnie. Iya, 'kan Teukkie?" tanya HeeChul meminta pendapat LeeTeuk.

"Ne, aku setuju denganmu." LeeTeuk tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aniya. Sangat tidak cocok. Terlalu pendek. Lihat pahamu, dadamu, semuanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Itu 'kan terlalu berlebihan. Kita ini hanya pergi ke Supermarket, bukan acara formal." Kritik EunHyuk dengan komentar pedasnya, membuat SungMin cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi, kau tetap tertarik, 'kan? Aku tahu itu, Kim EunHyuk. Semua orang tahu, bahwa pesona aegyo seorang Lee SungMin tak terbantahkan."

"Huh? Aku? Yang benar saja… Aku tidak akan mungkin tertarik pada yeoja jelek sepertimu." Ucap EunHyuk berbohong. Karena memang pada dasarnya, dihati namja tampan itu ada sedikit rasa kagum melihat penampilan SungMin kali ini.

"Uh? Benarkah? Kau tidak mau mengakui kalau aku ini memang aegyo, manis dan menarik, Kim EunHyuk? Ayolah akui saja. Mengatakan itu tak akan membuatmu mati, 'kan?" tanya SungMin lagi.

"YAA! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang harus aku akui dari dirimu, huh? Aku hanya akan mengakui kalau kau itu tidak menarik. Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang jelek, tubuhmu yang pendek, gigi kelincimu yang menyebalkan dan aegyo-mu yang sangat kubenci. Dadamu saja kecil. Apa menarikmu?" bantah EunHyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah SungMin dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu kesal.

"D-dadaku?" gumam SungMin sambil melihat kearah dadanya yang memang terbilang berukuran kecil. Lalu dengan cepat, yeoja mungil itu menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang.

'Apa-apaan namja itu? Berani sekali dia berkomentar tentang dadaku. Aisshh… Dasar otak yadong.' Batin SungMin dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Jinjjareo?" ujar HeeChul sambil memutar tubuh SungMin agar menghadap kearahnya dan melihat kearah dada SungMin.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan, Hyukkie. Dadamu kecil, Minnie. Tapi, Hyukkie… Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau… Pernah melihatnya?" lanjut HeeChul sambil menoleh kearah EunHyuk dengan wajah yang sama innocent-nya dengan pertanyaannya.

SungMin, EunHyuk bahkan LeeTeuk langsung menoleh kearah HeeChul dengan wajah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang benar-benar aneh yang tadi HeeChul lontarkan.

"Eo-eomma… I-itu… Aisshh, pertanyaan bodoh macam itu? Tentu saja aku… Maksudku, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Arrggh… Sudahlah. Jangan membahas masalah bodoh seperti itu." Ujar EunHyuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah.

'Yang benar saja aku pernah melihat dadanya secara langsung… Aisshh, salahku yang terlalu berkomentar tentang kelinci itu. Dasar babo. Maksudku, dia… Si yeoja kelinci itu yang babo. Aku tidak mungkin terlihat babo, 'kan? Aku terlalu tampan untuk itu..' Batin EunHyuk sambil sesekali merutuki dirinya dan tentu saja si yeoja kelinci yang dimaksudnya.

Sementara SungMin yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung pamit dan menunduk sopan kearah HeeChul dan LeeTeuk.

"Eo-eomma, ahjjumma. Aku… Aku pergi. Annyeong." Setelah mengatakan itu, SungMin langsung berjalan tergesa menuju keluar rumah, menyusul EunHyuk.

"Apa aku salah bertanya, Teukkie-ah? Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya HeeChul tanpa menatap sahabatnya yang masih duduk dikursi ruang tamu.

"Ahh… Nan mollaseo." Jawab LeeTeuk sambil menatap HeeChul yang kini mulai menatap balik kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Seoul Street+**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Terjebak dijalanan kota Seoul yang begitu ramai dan tidak pernah sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan. Seorang namja dan yeoja yang berada didalam mobil berwarna putih itu, kini tengah memasang wajah yang begitu kesal dan marah tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari mulut mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau memeriksanya? Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja." Ucap SungMin yang mulai membuka mulutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah EunHyuk.

"Aisshh…" umpat EunHyuk sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil dan mendekati bagian mesin mobil. Namja tampan itu membuka mesinnya dan mulai melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi hingga membuat mobil putih kesayangannya menjadi rusak seperti ini.

"Aaaa… Tapi, aku tidak mengerti dengan mesin-mesin ini. Aissh… Eotteokhae? Gara-gara yeoja kelinci itu berada di mobilku, mobil ini jadi rusak 'kan. Dasar yeoja menyebalkan." Rutuk EunHyuk kembali sambil menggaruk kasar kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Salahkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti cara memperbaiki mesin mobil yang rusak.

"YAA! Kim EunHyuk, kenapa kau hanya diam disana? Ayo cepat perbaiki!" perintah SungMin yang kini sudah keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendekat kearah namja tampan yang tengah mendelik kesal kearah SungMin.

"Jangan memerintahku! Semua ini salahmu. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti cara memperbaiki mobilnya." Ucap EunHyuk sambil menatap lesu pada mobil kesayangannya yang kini tengah rusak entah apa penyebabnya. Namun yang pasti, dalam pikiran EunHyuk bahwa SungMin, si yeoja kelinci itulah yang merusaknya dengan berada didalam mobil kesayangannya.

"Mwoya? Kau… Tidak bisa memperbaikinya? Lalu, bagaimana kita sampai ke Supermarket kalau begitu?" tanya SungMin yang mulai sedikit panik.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kita bisa berjalan. Lagipula, Supermarket-nya sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Aku akan menelepon Kepala Pelayan Im untuk mengurus mobilku." EunHyuk mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kemudian menekan beberapa nomor untuk ia telepon.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Ye, Kepala Pelayan Im. Mobilku rusak. Tolong urusi, ya? Aku akan ke Supermarket Hyundai dengan seorang yeoja menyebalkan." EunHyuk sedikit menoleh kearah SungMin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan EUnHyuk tadi.

"…"

"Ahh, gomawo."

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, EunHyuk pun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah SungMin.

"Kau harus mau berjalan, Lee SungMin. Jangan mengeluh dan bersikap manja. Aku benci itu…" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar menyakitkan bagi SungMin, EunHyuk berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan SungMin.

"Aisshh… Menyebalkan. YAA! Chamkkamman, Kim EunHyuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

**+Hyundai Departement Store+**

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, SungMin dan EunHyuk sampai di Supermarket Hyundai yang begitu besar dan megah. Tentunya, tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Mereka pun berjalan masuk dan mulai mencari dress dan tuxedo yang mereka cari.

"Ahhh… Neomu pigeonhaeyo." Keluh SungMin sambil menyandarkan badannya kearah EUnHyuk.

"YAA! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah, huh? Singkirkan tubuhmu." EunHyuk mendorong tubuh SungMin, hingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit tersungkur menjauh dari tubuh EunHyuk.

"Kasar sekali, kau ini…" ucap SungMin kesal. Lalu, matanya tertuju kepada seluruh sudut yang ada di Supermarket itu. Sorotan kagum terlihat sangat jelas dari pancaran mata kelincinya, ketika mata bulat itu tak hentinya menelusur isi dari Supermarket yang mereka kunjungi. Apalagi ketika ia mengingat siapa pemilik dari Supermarket yang begitu besar ini, senyumnya terkembang dengan sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Ya, ia tengah membayangkan seorang Choi SiWon yang adalah seorang CEO muda Supermarket milik appa-nya ini. Tampan, dewasa, seorang CEO muda, bertalenta dan penuh charisma. Perfect, bukan?

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak datang kesini… Semakin besar saja." Gumam SungMin dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Aisshh… Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Seperti tidak pernah memasuki Supermarket saja." EunHyuk yang mendengar gumaman SungMin tadi, langsung menepuk kepala SungMin dengan keras.

"Aww… Appo. Aku memang sudah sangat lama tidak datang kesini. Eomma melarangku kesini, karena jarak rumahku ke Supermarket ini sangat jauh. Jadi wajar saja 'kan, jika aku merasa kagum melihat Supermarket yang terlihat semakin besar ini." Balas SungMin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi EunHyuk pukul.

"Ahh… Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat temukan dress dan tuxedo-nya." EunHyuk mendorong tubuh SungMin agar yeoja mungil itu mempercepat langkah kakinya yang memang sangat lambat.

"Aissh… Ye, arraseo. Tapi jangan mendorong tubuhku seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

"YAA! Kim EunHyuk, sebenarnya dimana toko dress dan tuxedo yang kau maksud?" tanya SungMin kesal, setelah mereka lama berputar-putar di Supermarket itu tanpa menemukan toko yang mereka maksud.

"Aisshh… Nan mollaseo. Aku bukan namja yang suka berbelanja dan mengetahui setiap inchi Supermarket ini." Balas EunHyuk tak kalah kesal dengan tatapan yang masih menelusur dan mencari toko dress dan tuxedo yang dimaksudnya.

"Lalu, dimana toko itu? Kau tahu 'kan, malam ini adalah pestanya." Ucap SungMin mengingatkan. EunHyuk yang mendengar perkataan SungMin tadi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak berbicara? Sebelum kita mendapat amukan dari eomma cerewet itu, sekarang kita berpencar mencari tokonya. Kau sebelah sana dan aku kesebelah sini, arraseo?" jelas EunHyuk sambil menujuk kearah kanan untuk SungMin dan sebelah kiri untuk dirinya sendiri.

SungMin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Arraseo…" balas SungMin yang lalu meninggalkan EunHyuk yang kini mulai berjalan kesebelah kiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ SungMin's Side ^^**

Yeoja manis itu tetap berjalan menelusuri dan melewati setiap toko yang berada di Supermarket Hyundai ini. Salahkan, Supermarket ini yang memang terlalu luas hingga membuat yeoja bertubuh mungil itu pusing hanya karena mencari satu toko saja.

"Aisshh… Dimana tokonya?" gumam SungMin sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah toko yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian formal bagi pria berwarna hitam dan putih, yang tak lain adalah tuxedo.

"Tuxedo? Aku 'kan mencari dress… Aisshh…"

**Drrt… Drrt… Drrt**

Tiba-tiba ponsel pink milik SungMin bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. SungMin mengambil ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan masuknya.

"Yeoboseyo…" sapa SungMin.

"Lee SungMin apa kau sudah menemukan tokonya? Aku sudah menemukan toko dress untukmu." SungMin memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar suara orang yang meneleponnya. Tentu saja, itu EunHyuk yang langsung berkata-kata tanpa membalas sapaan SungMin.

"Ye, aku sudah menemukan toko tuxedo untukmu…" balas SungMin malas.

"Kalau begitu, kau pilihkan tuxedo untukku dan aku akan memilihkan dress untukmu, arra? Kita tidak punya waktu. Cepatlah… Setelah selesai, kita bertemu lagi di tempat kita berpisah tadi."

**Beep… Beep… Beep**

EunHyuk tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungannya sebelum SungMin, yeoja mungil itu berkata apapun.

"Cihh… Tidak sopan sekali namja itu. Sudah menyuruhku seenaknya seperti itu, aku bukan pembantumu, monyet bodoh. Menyebalkan..." Rutuk SungMin sambil memasuki toko tuxedo-nya.

"Ose oseyeo…" sapa seorang yeoja dengan ramah ketika SungMin memasuki toko atau bisa dibilang boutique yang cukup luas. SungMin menunduk sambil balas tersenyum kearah yeoja pelayan toko itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, SungMin berjalan kearah deretan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

"Aku pilihkan yang mana? Aku tidak tahu ukuran tubuhnya…" gumam SungMin sambil terus melihat-lihat. Lalu, SungMin mengambil sebuah tuxedo yang tentunya berwarna hitam. Mungkin sangat elegant dan mainly jika seorang namja memakainya. Ia membayangkan jika pujaan hatinya, Lee DongHae yang memakai tuxedo itu. Ahh… Pasti akan sangat tampan dan terlihat berkharisma.

SungMin tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona. Namun, senyum itu pudar ketika ia membayangkan jika EunHyuk-lah yang memakai tuxedo itu.

"Tapi, apa namja itu akan terlihat mainly dan berkharisma jika memakai tuxedo yang kupilihkan ini? Dia 'kan kurus. Wajah yadongnya saja sangat tidak cocok. Aisshh… Namja itu membingungkan."

Sambil mengumpat kesal, SungMin pun mengambil tuxedo itu menuju kasir dan membelinya. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan memakai tuxedo yang ia suka dan dipilihnya. Walaupun, bukan DongHae, FishyPrince-nya yang memakai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ EunHyuk's Side ^^**

EunHyuk, namja itu memandang bingung pada sederetan dress yang memenuhi boutique yang ia masuki.

"Mwoya? Memalukan sekali. Apa hanya aku yang ber-gender namja disini?" gumam EunHyuk ketika menyadari bahwa pengunjung yang memasuki boutique itu hampir seluruhnya seorang yeoja.

"Ose oseyeo, Tuan. Anda mencari dress untuk istri anda?" tanya seorang pelayan toko yang juga adalah seorang yeoja, kepada EunHyuk.

"I-istri? A-aniya… Bukan untuk istriku." Jelas EunHyuk sambil mencoba tersenyum manis.

'Istri? Huh, yang benar saja…' batin EunHyuk.

"Ouh… Untuk pasangan anda? Ahh, baiklah. Disebelah kanan sana dress formal dan disebelah kiri untuk non-formal. Silahkan dilihat-lihat." Pelayan toko itu tersenyum dan menunduk sopan , lalu mempersilahkan EunHyuk untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"G-gomawo…"

EunHyuk pun berjalan kearah kanan tempat deretan dress formal berjejer rapi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memilihkan dress untuknya? Warna kesukaannya dan ukuran tubuhnya saja aku tidak mengetahuinya." gumam EunHyuk sambil mengacungkan satu persatu dress yang menggantung diraknya.

"Ini?" EunHyuk mengacungkan sebuah dress berwarna merah yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkelas.

"Tidak. Wajah yeoja itu tak berkelas. Yeoja yang memakai ini seharusnya terlihat menggoda dan sexy. Jika yeoja kelinci itu yang memakainya tidak akan pernah terlihat menggoda." EunHyuk menyimpan kembali dress merah itu kedalam deretannya dan mulai mencari lagi dress yang cocok untuk SungMin.

"Ini?" Namja tampan itu kembali menatap intens kearah dress yang diacungkannya. Dress berwarna biru yang begitu elegant dan glamour.

"Tidak… Tubuh pendeknya tidak akan mendukung." Lagi. Namja tampan itu menyimpan kasar dress yang tadi dipegangnya ke tempat semula.

"Uhmm… Sepertinya ini cocok." Sambil tersenyum, EunHyuk mengambil dress yang sepertinya cocok untuk SungMin, menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Aku mengambil dress ini." Ucap EunHyuk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne…" Kasir itu balas tersenyum, lalu mengambil dress-nya dari tangan EunHyuk. Alis kasir itu sedikit bertaut ketika menatap lekat pada dress yang akan EunHyuk beli.

"Mianhae… Apa dress ini tidak terlalu kecil untuk pasangan anda, Tuan?" tanya Kasir itu. EunHyuk menoleh lalu tersenyum kearah kasir itu.

"Tidak. Tubuhnya memang kecil. Tubuhnya juga pendek. Jadi dress itu mungkin akan pas untuknya." Jawab EunHyuk sambil memberikan uangnya kepada kasir bermata bulat itu.

Setelah mengambil kembaliannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, EunHyuk menunduk sopan lalu keluar dari boutique dengan sebuah tas belanja di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ SungMin's Side^^**

"Lama sekali dia…" Yeoja mungil yang tengah memegang ice cream dan berjongkok di tengah-tengah keramaian Supermarket itu mendesah kesal, ketika matanya tak kunjung mendapati sosok namja tampan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Aisshh… Eomma, nan jeongmal baegopa~~" SungMin semakin merengek ketika perutnya merasa sangat lapar. Ia memegangi perutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang penuh dengan noda ice cream. Mungkin orang akan menyangka kalau SungMin adalah seorang yeoja kecil yang terpisah dari orang tuanya dan tersesat. Dengan tubuh mungil, wajah polos dan imut, semua pasti akan menyangka seperti itu.

"Eoh… Eolin sonyeoga, yeogi wen-iriya?"

SungMin menengadahkan kepalanya ketika seseorang sepertinya berbicara padanya. SungMin berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap bingung kearah seorang ahjjumma yang tengah memegang tangan mungil anak laki-lakinya.

"Eolin sonyeoga? Jegayeo?" tanya SungMin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ahjumma itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk ramah.

"Apa kau tersesat? Kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?"

SungMin menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan ahjjumma itu. Tersesat? Ahjumma itu mengira SungMin seorang anak yang tersesat?

"Kenapa, kau memakai baju sependek itu? Lihat! Cuaca sedang mendung, kau bisa sakit jika tidak memakai jaket." Ucap ahjumma itu sambil menatap SungMin intens dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tapi, ahjumma… Aku bukan anak yang tersesat. Aku sudah besar…" Ujar SungMin mencoba bersikap ramah, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kesal dengan tanggapan ahjumma itu.

'Dasar ahjumma… Dia menganggapku seorang anak yang tersesat? Huh? Yang benar saja… Salahkan saja wajahku yang terlalu baby faced dan aegyo ini. Semua orang pasti akan menganggapku seperti itu.' Batin SungMin.

"Aisshh… Kau ini. Mirip sekali dengan anak laki-lakiku ini, selalu saja menganggap dirinya sudah besar. Sudahlah, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ahjumma itu menggapai tangan SungMin dan berniat membawanya pergi.

"E-ehh… Ahjumma… Chamkkamman… Aku…"

"Mianhae, tapi gadis ini bersamaku…"

SungMin dan juga ahjumma berambut keriting itu, menoleh kearah belakang ketika mendengar suara seorang namja yang kini sudah menggapai tangan SungMin.

"Eh? Eun-ah…"

"Eoh? Kau… Kupikir kau…"

"Aniya, ahjumma… Tubuhnya memang pendek, jadi dia sering disangka seorang anak yang tersesat. Mianhae, dia merepotkanmu." Ucap namja yang ternyata adalah EunHyuk sambil tersenyum dan menunduk sopan.

"G-gwaenchana… Tapi, apa dia benar-benar sudah… Ahh, apa appa dan eomma-mu tidak memberimu susu agar kau tumbuh tinggi? Kalau begitu, ini… Minumlah susu ini, agar kau bisa menjadi tinggi dan terlihat menarik. Usiamu tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badanmu." Ahjumma itu memberikan sebuah susu kotak strawberry kepada SungMin yang hanya menatap bingung kearah susu kotak yang kini sudah berpindah ketangannya.

'Igeon mwoya? Berani sekali ahjumma ini…'

"Go-gomawo, ahjumma…" ujar SungMin kaku. Sedangkan EunHyuk yang berdiri disebelah SungMin hanya mampu menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

'Dia 'kan memang tidak menarik… Dengan tubuh tinggi pun, sepertinya tidak akan menarik.' Batin EunHyuk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang… Jangan lupa untuk meminum susu itu setiap hari. Tinggikan tubuh pendekmu. Kalau perlu, suruh suamimu ini untuk selalu mengingatkanmu meminum susu, arra?" nasihat ahjumma itu lalu pergi meninggalkan SungMin dan EunHyuk yang masih shock mendengar ucapan ahjumma tadi.

'YAA! Dasar ahjumma boboh, aku bukan suaminya.' EunHyuk memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah kearah lain, lalu pergi meninggalkan SungMin yang masih menunduk sendirian ditempatnya.

"YAA! Ppalli, Min-ah!" teriak EunHyuk, membuat SungMin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Chamkkammanyo… Aissh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue~**

**Hehehe... Untuk chapter ini segini yaa~ Otteyo? Jelek, kah? Kkkk~ Mianhae. Yang pasti saya sangat mengucapkan JEONGMAL GOMAWO kepada semua readers yang sudah bersedia mereview ff saya kali ini. Dari mulai chap pertama sampai sekarang. Semoga bisa terus mendukung saya... Kkkk~ Gomawo ^^**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

**Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) M-Preg (Maybe, but not in this part)**

**********AN : Ini dia chap 4nya. Kkkk~ Gomawo untuk reviewers semua. Saranghae... ^^. Ohya, saya kasih warn MPreg soalnya ada scene yang sedikit gimanaaa gtu. :D Tapi, gg tau juga sih. Dan untuk reviewer yang bertanya ini akan ada konflik cinta triangle atau ngga, saya juga belum tau. Kkkkk~ kita liat saja :D. Ja~ Enjoy the fic, please? ^^**

**********Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^**********

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********Chapter 4**

**+Bus Station+**

"Kau yakin akan pulang dengan bus?" tanya SungMin yang masih tetap mengekor dibelakang EunHyuk. Namja tampan yang sepertinya sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan dari SungMin, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap SungMin.

"Kau sudah bertanya itu beratus-ratus kali. Apa kau tidak bosan? Aku bosan mendengarnya. Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu dan diam saja. Aisshh… Dasar cerewet."

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya… Tempramen sekali."

"Aissh… Diam kau!"

EunHyuk mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan SungMin yang mengejarnya dengan susah payah, sambil menjinjing belanjaannya dengan EunHyuk.

"Chamkkaman, Kim EunHyuk. Jangan teralu ce-…"

**CTARR… Zrrssss…**

"AAAAA…"

Suara petir yang diiringi dengan guyuran hujan yang memang cukup deras itu, mau tak mau membuat SungMin ketakutan dan berlari kearah EunHyuk dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

EunHyuk terdiam dan membeku beberapa saat ketika merasakan tubuh mungil SungMin mendekapnya dengan begitu erat dari belakang. EunHyuk menelan salivanya ketika jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar dan darahnya terasa berdesir dengan cepat. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Dia menyukai pelukan SungMin. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi bukan EunHyuk namanya, jika namja tampan itu tidak memprioritaskan gengsinya terlebih dahulu. Air hujan yang memang sudah membasahi kedua tubuh anak manusia itu, membuat EunHyuk tersadar dan langsung menghempaskan tangan SungMin yang masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Y-yaa! Mwohaneungeoya? Kau tidak tahu ini tempat umum, huh? Memalukan sekali… Ayo cepat, kita harus mencari bus sekarang."

Tanpa menatap SungMin yang berada dibelakangnya, EunHyuk kembali berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang sudah cukup dekat. Mungkin itu cara satu-satunya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang sudah terlihat cukup jelas.

'Ada apa denganmu? Aisshh… Konyol!' batin EunHyuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih menghentak tak karuan.

"Aisshh… Apa dia tak mengerti aku sedang ketakutan seperti itu? Dasar namja tak berperasaan. Ahh… Tapi, apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Memalukan… Dia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Lee SungMin, kau bodoh sekali." gumam SungMin sambil berlari kecil mengejar EunHyuk yang sudah sampai di pemberhentian bus yang memang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tengah berteduh dan tentu saja menunggu bus datang.

SungMin menghampiri EunHyuk yang tengah berdiri didepan halte bus, karena kursinya sudah penuh diduduki terlebih dahulu oleh orang lain. Dengan canggung, SungMin berdiri tepat disamping EunHyuk.

Mereka hanya diam, tanpa memperdulikan orang lain disekitar mereka. Terlebih, EunHyuk yang masih sangat shock dengan tingkah SungMin tadi. Dia hanya diam sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali jantungnya.

"Aisshh… Dimana bus sialan itu?" rutuk EunHyuk sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Dia terus gelisah, memikirkan apa yang akan ia dapatkan ketika mereka pulang nanti.

**CTARR… CTARR**

"AAAAAA… EOMMA!" SungMin kembali menjerit, ketika suara petir yang paling ditakutinya itu datang kembali. Tentu saja, itu membuatnya harus memeluk EunHyuk yang berada tepat disebalahnya, dengan sangat erat. EunHyuk kambali shock dengan apa yang SungMin lakukan. Ia membulatkan matanya, ketika semua orang yang berada disana menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan… aneh? Menggoda? Ahh, entahlah. Mereka semua memberi mereka tatapan yang berbeda.

"E-ehh… SungMin… Lepaskan! Aku bukan eomma-mu."

EunHyuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan SungMin yang masih ketakutan dipelukannya. Bukannya melepas pelukan itu, SungMin malah semakin mengeratkannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada EunHyuk.

"Ahhh… Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, sudah berani bermesaraan didepan orang tua. Dasar…"

"Tapi, mereka sangat manis. Pasti mereka saling menyukai. Lihatlah, pelukan mereka erat sekali."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Apa mereka sudah tidak tahan sampai harus melakukannya di halte bus seperti ini?"

Terdengar bisikan dari dua ahjjumma yang berada dibelakang mereka tengah membicarakan SungMin dan EunHyuk tentu saja. Dan itu membuat EunHyuk semakin merasa risih.

'Ahh… Astaga, harga diriku.' Batin EunHyuk menangis, meratapi harga dirinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ming… Lepaskan! Aisshh… AKU BILANG LEPAS!" bentakan itu sukses membuat SungMin melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Mungkin karena rasa takut dan juga hawa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. SungMin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa dingin yang dirasanya. Walau tubuhnya menggigil, namun ia mencoba bertahan dengan dress yang begitu pendek dan tentunya sudah sangat basah.

"Huh… Ternyata kau takut petir. Kukira yeoja galak sepertimu tidak takut oleh apapun. Tapi, tetap saja kau yeoja yang pasti takut oleh sesuatu. Dasar… Menyusahkan." Ucap EunHyuk yang tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari SungMin. Namja tampan itu menoleh kearah SungMin, dan mendapati yeoja kelinci itu tengah menggigil dan mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Neo wae geurae?" tanya EunHyuk yang mulai sedikit khawatir pada SungMin yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan menyebalkan, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Dia terlihat lemah dan kedinginan.

SungMin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan tetap memeluk tubuh mungilnya. EunHyuk yang merasa iba dan bersalah, langsung menghampiri SungMin dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Wae? Eodi apayo?" Dengan ragu, EunHyuk memegang bahu SungMin dan menatap wajah pucat yeoja disampingnya.

"Aisshh… Menyusahkan."

**(Backsound : Our Love ^^)**

Dengan berat hati dan juga terpaksa, EunHyuk menarik tubuh SungMin dan mendekapnya. Walaupun itu tidak terlalu erat, tapi itu cukup membuat keduanya merasa nyaman dan hangat. SungMin yang semula terkejut dengan apa yang EunHyuk lakukan, kini mulai terbiasa dan membiarkan EunHyuk memeluknya. Karena memang ia sedang membutuhkan pelukan itu.

**Whuuuss~~**

Angin yang begitu dingin berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Membuat SungMin dan EunHyuk semakin mempererat pelukan mereka, sampai menggemulutukan gigi mereka masing-masing.

"Ungghh~…" SungMin mengerang kecil ketika hawa dingin itu menerpa tubuhnya lagi. Ia membalas pelukan EunHyuk dengan sangat erat. Bajunya yang memang sangat pendek itu membuatnya seperti membeku oleh cuaca dingin seperti ini. EunHyuk yang sempat mendengar erangan manis itu, menelan salivanya beberapa kali, karena entah kenapa hal itu membuat tenggorokan EunHyuk mengering seketika.

"Ngghh~~… Ahh~~… Min, apa yang kau lakukan?" EunHyuk mendesah tertahan dan langsung menengok kearah SungMin, ketika ada sesuatu yang menggesek pahanya.

SungMin hanya diam dan terus melakukan aksinya, yaitu menggesekan pahanya dengan paha EunHyuk untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Karena memang pahanya yang tak tertutup sudah sangat kedinginan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, semua orang yang berada di halte bus menoleh kearah SungMin dan EunHyuk, menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'WTF? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?'

"Tuh 'kan… Anak muda macam apa mereka? Apa mereka anak muda berotak yadong?" ucap seorang ahjjumma paruh baya dengan komentar pedasnya.

"Astaga lihat… Namja itu mendesah. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka sedang bercinta di halte bus seperti ini? Kenapa tidak di hotel saja? Ahh… Aku jadi teringat suamiku." Ahjjumma berambut ikal pendek itu menyahut sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Setua itu masih berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ckckck…

"Astaga… Anak muda yang memalukan. Semoga anakku tidak seperti itu." Timpal seorang ahjjussi.

EunHyuk yang sangat mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya komentar itu, semakin ingin membunuh SungMin sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu mempermalukan namja tampan, kaya, baik hati dan tidak sombong seperti dirinya?

"Ka-kakiku dingin…" akhirnya SungMin berbicara dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Nghh~… Jangan! Berhentihh~" perintah EunHyuk sambil bersusah payah menahan desahannya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat tidak ingin SungMin berhenti melakukan itu. Tapi, dengan situasi ini, EunHyuk harus mengehentikannya, sebelum otak yadong yang sangat berbahayanya aktif dan bisa menerjang SungMin sekarang juga. Terlebih, EunHyuk adalah namja yang sangat mudah horny.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kubilang berhenti! Lee S-sungMin… Ngghh~" Dengan itu, SungMin berhenti menggesekan pahanya dan melepas pelukan EunHyuk.

"Fuuhh~~" EunHyuk menghela nafas berat, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, udara yang sempat terasa sangat dingin, kini berubah menjadi sangat panas. Sampai, EunHyuk sendiri merasa darahnya mendidih dan berdesir sangat cepat.

'Ahhhss… Dasar yeoja bodoh. Percuma aku memeluknya. Berani sekali dia mempermalukanku didepan orang-orang seperti ini? Lihat saja akan kubalas dia. Aisssh…' batin EunHyuk sambil merutuki kebodohan yang SungMin lakukan. Tentu saja ia sangat malu. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menunduk ramah dan mengucapkan sepatah kata 'mianhae' kepada para ahjjussi dan ahjjumma itu. Terlalu memalukan ia rasa.

Setelah mereka menunggu cukup lama, bus itupun datang dan berhenti didepan mereka.

"Dasar bus sialan…" gumam EunHyuk sambil melangkah untuk memasuki bus bersama orang-orang yang tadi berada di halte. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap SungMin tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aisshh… Ppalli! Eomma kita bisa mengamuk." Teriak EunHyuk sambil menarik tangan SungMin untuk memasuki bus.

"Aku tidak mau. Bus-nya penuh… Kau pergi saja duluan." Balas Sungmin datar sambil menghempaskan tangan EunHyuk. EunHyuk hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan SungMin tadi.

"Kau mau aku terkena amukan eomma-ku jika aku tidak membawamu pulang, huh?" bentak EunHyuk. Membuat SungMin mau tak mau mengikuti EunHyuk masuk kedalam bus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Bus+**

"Apa kubilang. Bus ini penuh…" gumam SungMin kesal. Kini, ia tengah berada didalam sebuah bus yang sesak oleh penumpang yang sangat banyak. Mungkin karena hari hujan sangat deras, membuat semua orang ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing lebih awal hari ini. Sampai-sampai, mereka harus berdesakan dengan para penumpang lain. Walau dengan posisi berdiri dan saling berhadapan, mereka tetap bersyukur, karena amukan eomma mereka lebih menyiksa daripada ini.

"Ahh… Cerewet. Sudah diam saja. Lagipula ini hanya sebentar… Manja sekali."

"MWO? Berani sekali kau… Dasar monyet bodoh."

EunHyuk hanya memutar bola matanya, ketika melihat perubahan sikap SungMin yang kembali menjadi yeoja galak nan meyeramkan. Sangat berbeda dengan saat di halte bus tadi. Rasanya, EunHyuk ingin sekali membunuh SungMin saat itu juga.

Kini mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh andalan mereka. Sampai…

**CKIIIIITTTT… Chu~**

Bus itu melakukan rem mendadak dan membuat tubuh EunHyuk limbung kedepan, kearah SungMin dan bibir merekapun bertemu tanpa disengaja. Mereka membulatkan mata mereka, ketika mereka merasakan bibir yang begitu dingin itu benar-benar menyentuh permukaan bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik, namun tak lama EunHyuk menjauhkan wajahnya dan mencoba untuk melihat kearah lain. Begitupun dengan SungMin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya. Suasana canggung itu begitu terasa. Mereka saling melirik sekilas dan kembali memalingkan wajah mereka, dan terus seperti itu setersunya.

"Ahhss… Kutukan macam apa ini?" gumam SungMin sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. EunHyuk yang tentu saja mendengar gumaman SungMin, langsung mendelik kearah yeoja mungil itu dan memukul kepala SungMin dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau mulai berani mengomentari bibirku lagi, huh? Aisshh… Neo wae geurae?"

"Ani. Neo. Dangsineun nappeun kiseu imnida." SungMin berbisik tanpa menatap EunHyuk didepannya.

"EH? MWOYA? Berani sekali kau… Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'Nappeun Kiseu' itu, huh? Kau ingin mati percuma?" bentak EunHyuk yang mulai geram.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku berhak bicara seperti itu… Apa masalahmu? Memang kenyataannya, jika kau adalah 'Nappeun Kiseu'. Jangan tersinggung. Terimalah nasibmu."

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku tidak seperti itu."

"Ya, kau seperti itu."

"Tidak. Jangan bertingkah seperti kau mengetahuinya."

"Aku memang mengetahuinya, Kim EunHyuk The Bad Kisser."

"LEE SUNGMIN! Sekali lagi kau berbicara tentang bibirku, akan kutendang kau. Kau pikir kau handal dalam berciuman? Lagipula kita tidak pernah berciuman. KITA TIDAK PERNAH BERCIUMAN. ARRASEO?"

"Ehhemm…"

EunHyuk yang tengah menunjuk SungMin tepat dihidung yeoja mungil itu, seketika menoleh ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara deheman seorang ahjjumma yang berada tepat dikursi sebelah mereka. SungMin dan EunHyuk menelan saliva mereka, ketika melihat semua orang yang berada di bus itu memandang kearah mereka. Tentu saja itu karena EunHyuk yang membentak SungMin tadi.

Dengan gugup, EunHyuk menurunkan jarinya yang masih menunjuk SungMin sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sedangkan SungMin, dia hanya bisa menunduk menutupi rasa malunya.

'Ahhss… Namja bodoh. Tak bisakah dia menutup mulut monyetnya?' SungMin melirik sekilas kearah EunHyuk sambil merutuki namja yadong itu.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak didalam bus. Apa kalian tidak malu membicarakan ciuman kalian didalam bus yang penuh dengan orang seperti ini? Apa lagi kau meneriakannya. Kau ingin semua tahu tentang ciuman kalian? Aku sudah tahu. Aku melihat kalian berciuman saat bus ini melakukan rem mendadak. Apa kau juga ingin semua orang tahu tentang kejadian itu? Huh, memalukan… Baru kali ini aku menemukan pasangan yadong seperti kalian." EunHyuk menoleh kearah seorang ahjjumma yang menyikutnya dan memberikannya sebuah nasihat yang ia pikir sangat memalukan dan menusuk itu.

'Dasar ahjjumma cerewet… Yeoja ini yang memalukan. Bukan aku. Sudah tua, bukannya mati, malah mengurusiku. Urusi dirimu sendiri, ahjjumma.' Batin EunHyuk yang sudah sangat kesal. Karena kesalnya, ia hampir saja akan membunuh ahjjumma itu. Kalau saja itu diperbolehkan, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Tidak lupa, orang pertama yang akan dibunuhnya tentu saja yeoja manis dan aegyo bernama Lee SungMin.

'Memalukan. Menyebalkan. Memuakan. Aisshh… Sial.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+EunHyuk's House+**

"Aku pulang…" teriak EunHyuk saat memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah kusut dan terlihat lunglai. SungMin yang mengikutinya dari belakang, hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Eh? Kalian sudah pulang… Bagaimana belanja kalian? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya LeeTeuk yang menyambut kedua namja dan yeoja itu. Tidak lupa, sebuah senyuman angelic yang begitu memikat, ia tampakkan dengan semanis mungkin.

'Ahhh… Teukkie ahjjumma manis sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan anaknya. Jika Teukkie ahjjumma masih muda dan belum menikah, aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Daripada aku harus dengan yeoja monster kelinci ini. Aisshh… Menyeramkan.' Batin EunHyuk yang seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan angel smile milik LeeTeuk.

"ANIYA… SANGAT MEMUAKKAN!"

LeeTeuk sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban negative yang kompak diucapkan oleh SungMin dan EunHyuk. Selang beberapa lama, HeeChul yang sudah tampil sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah marun, menghampiri ketiga orang lainnya.

"Eun-ah, Min-ah? Kalian sudah pulang?" ucap HeeChul sambil menebar senyum manis kearah SungMin dan EunHyuk yang tengah merebahkan tubuh mereka yang serasa remuk itu diatas sofa.

"Teukkie, cepatlah bersiap! Jangan hanya diam disana…" HeeChul sedikit mendorong tubuh LeeTeuk yang terlihat belum bersiap untuk acara pesta yang akan berlangsung beberapa lama lagi. LeeTeuk mengangguk dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar HeeChul.

"Lalu, mana dress dan tuxedo yang kalian beli?" Yeoja paruh baya yang kini sudah terlihat cantik bak seorang ratu itu kembali menolehkan pandangannya kearah SungMin dan EunHyuk secara bergantian. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eomma-nya, EunHyuk menunjuk kearah tas belanjaan yang sudah sangat basah dengan air hujan yang menimpa mereka. HeeChul menghampiri belanjaan yang sudah basah itu, melihatnya tanpa mengeluarkannya dari tas belanjaan.

"Eh? Kenapa basah seperti ini? Aisshh… Bagaimana kalian ini? Acaranya sebentar lagi. Ahh… Eomma, harus memanggil Kepala Pelayan Im untuk mengeringkannya. Dan kalian pergilah mandi. Keringkan badan kalian yang basah kuyup itu." Perintah HeeChul dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah kesal.

"Aisshh… Ahjjumma. Aku lelah… Aku tidak ingin datang ke pesta itu." Ujar SungMin tanpa menatap HeeChul yang kini mulai duduk di sofa dihadapan mereka.

"Ye, eomma. Aku juga tidak mau datang ke pesta itu. Lagipula itu 'kan pesta orang tua, untuk apa aku dan SungMin ikut." Angguk EunHyuk menyetujui ucapan SungMin tadi.

"Heyy… Kalian! Eomma tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus ikut… Jangan membantah!" bentak HeeChul sambil menatap tajam kedua anak dihadapannya. Terang saja, EunHyuk dan SungMin langsung menciut takut dibuatnya.

"Ahh… Eomma. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana lelahnya aku berkeliling di Supermarket sialan bersama yeoja cerewet ini. Memuakkan dan SANGAT menyebalkan. Ini kutukan." Ucap EunHyuk yang langsung diberi death glare mematikan dari yeoja menis disebelahnya.

HeeChul yang mendengar jawaban anak tampan nan yadongnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali menatap SungMin dan EunHyuk dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Jinjjaro? Apa begitu memuakkan, Min-ah, Eun-ah?" tanya HeeChul sambil tersenyum menggoda. EunHyuk dan SungMin saling bertatapan beberapa saat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan dari pertanyaan HeeChul.

"A-apa maksudmu, ahjjumma?" tanya SungMin sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ehheemm… Perjalanan belanja kalian sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Kudengar mobilmu rusak dan kalian berjalan bersama menuju Supermarket itu. Iya, 'kan?"

"MWO? Seperti itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apanya yang menyenangkan? Aku menganggapnya mimpi buruk terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Apalagi jika bersama namja tak berperasaan sepertinya." Balas SungMin sambil bergidik membayangakan kejadian yang tadi dialaminya bersama EunHyuk.

"Kau pikir itu bukan mimpi buruk untukku, huh? Aisshh… Dasar yeoja menyusahkan yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Kalau bukan karena aku, sudah pasti kau terkapar kedinginan diluar sana." Sindir EunHyuk sambil menatap tajam yeoja mungil yang hanya mengerucutkan bibir pink yang begitu menggoda. Mungkin yeoja mungil itu tak menyadari, bahwa ia tengah menebar feromon aegyo yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Eh, waeyo? Memangnya ada apa? Apakah saat hujan tadi, Putri Lee SungMin yang begitu menggemaskan ini kedinginan hingga menggigil? Dan, Pangeran Kim EunHyuk datang mengahampiri, lalu memeluknya dengan hangat? Apa seperti itu? Atau mungkin… Kalian… Ber… Ciuman?"

**Deggh…**

'MWO? Bagaimana bisa…?'

Pertanyann HeeChul yang (hampir) tapat sasaran itu sukses membuat SungMin dan EunHyuk membeku dengan jantung yang menghentak liar. Wajah memerah dan kedua mata mereka yang mengerjap lucu. Kedua anak itu langsung salah tingkah dan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan mereka.

"Aaa… S-sebaiknya, aku bersiap." Tanpa menunggu jawaban HeeChul maupun EunHyuk, SungMin langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi yang berada dilantai atas. Sedangkan, yeoja paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat kedua anak itu malu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang eomma ucapakan itu benar, Hyukkie?" tanya HeeChul menggoda EunHyuk yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Aa-aa… Aisshh, mwoya? Apa yang eomma katakan? Tentu saja tidak. Berdekatan dengan yeoja itu saja aku tidak mau, bagaimana aku memeluknya? Yang benar saja…" Dengan itu, EunHyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Hahaha… Akting mereka sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu? Tapi, apa aku benar? Padahal, aku 'kan hanya menebaknya. Kkkk~"

***Author POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***EunHyuk POV***

Disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri mematung didepan kamar eomma-ku sendiri, dengan tuxedo formal yang sedikit agak basah. Ya, ini tuxedo yang dipilihkan yeoja kelinci itu. Jika harus jujur, tuxedo yang dipilihkannya cukup bagus dan berkelas. Tentu saja tuxedo berkelas seperti ini pantas dengan wajahku yang begitu tampan, tubuh proforsional dan sempurna ini. Tapi tetap saja yang memilihkannya yeoja bodoh itu. Aku jadi sedikit risih memakainya. Jika saja yang memilihkan tuxedo ini KiBummie, hoobae favoriteku. Aku akan senang saja, mengingat yeoja kelinci itu menyukai si namja ikan. Dia pasti membayangkan bahwa dia yang memakainya, bukan aku. Aishh… Menyebalkan.

Tapi, berbicara tentang yeoja kelinci itu. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Lama sekali. Sudah 5 menit aku menunggunya disini. Dasar bodoh. Seberapa lamapun dia berdandan, tetap saja dia…

**Cklek**

… Cantik sekali.

"S-sedang apa kau disini?"

Benarkah ini yeoja kelinci itu? Berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dengan dress malam berwarna putih dengan pita silver di bagian dadanya, yeoja kelinci itu terlihat lebih feminine dan sangat manis. Aisshh… Baiklah, aku mengakuinya sekarang. Dia memang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis. Kuakui itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia seperti ini karena dress yang aku pilihkan. Tanpa dress manis itu, dia tetap saja kelinci jelek. Hahaha… Kau memang genius, Kim EunHyuk.

"YAA! Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau tak mendengar?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan langsung menatapnya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ahh… Manis sekali dia kali ini. Rambut yang biasanya terlihat lurus seperti mie ramyeon itu, kini sedikit terlihat curly dengan poni tengah yang begitu lucu. Juga,r iasan natural yang tidak terlalu berlebihan itu sangat cocok dengannya. Apalagi dengan lipstick berwarna merah muda yang begitu berkilau. Sungguh sangat menggodaku untuk tidak merasakan bibirnya.

"Aisshh… Dasar namja tuli. Jika kau memang terpesona, jangan menatapku seperti kau ingin menerkamku saja." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Ahh… Ya, dia memang selalu percaya diri setiap saat.

"Huh? Jaegayo? Yang benar saja… Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Kau yang terpesona dengan ketampanan dan charisma-ku ini, 'kan? Lagipula, aku akan selalu terlihat tampan setiap saat."

Dia menatapku kembali dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Mwo? Kalau bukan karena tuxedo yang aku pilihkan, kau tidak akan setampan itu… Eh?"

"AHA… Kau mengakui ketampananku, 'kan? Hahaha… Itu wajar saja, charisma seorang Kim EunHyuk tidak akan pernah ada yang menandingi. Termasuk dirimu. Ingat itu." Sambil mengedipkan mataku, aku menyentil keningnya dengan jari telunjukku, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Ta-tapi… Bagaiman dengan Choi SiWon? Dia namja Perfect kau tahu? Wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona juga tubuh yang sixpact-nya yang tinggi. Kau masih kalah olehnya, Kim EunHyuk!"

**JGERR**

Bagaikan ada sebuah petir yang menyambarku kali ini. Igeon… MWOYA? DIA MEMBANDINGKANKU DENGAN NAMJA KUDA ITU? Huh? Apa aku tak salah dengar…?

Aku berbalik kembali dan menatapnya tepat dimatanya. Perlahan, aku mulai mendekatinya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mwo? Aku? Dengan namja kuda itu?"

"Ye, dia lebih tampan, lebih kaya, lebih segalanya. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan Lee DongHae kau kalah. Dia lebih sexy dan menggoda daripa-…"

**Brukk**

Dengan kasar, aku mendorong yeoja menyebalkan itu hingga ia menabrak pintu yang berada dibelakanganya. Aku langsung mengurungnya dengan satu lenganku yang berada tepat disamping kepalanya.

"W-wae?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. MWO? Setelah dengan beraninya dia membandingkanku dengan namja kuda dan lebih parahnya dengan namja ikan itu, dia masih bertanya? Aisshh… Yeoja macam dia ini? Apa dia ingin mati ditanganku, huh?

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, hingga jarak kami begitu dekat.

"Kau…"

"MIN-AH, EUN-AH… PPALLI!"

Shit! Baru saja aku akan berbicara, suara eomma dari lantai bawah menggema dengan lantangnya. Aisshh… Menyebalkan. Aku sedikit melirikkan kepalaku kearah belakang, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan sebuah evil smirk mematikan andalanku.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan memberikan hadiahku untukmu, Lee SungMin." Dengan itu, aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahku. Dengan sangat perlahan dan seductive, aku menijilat permukaan bibir bagian bawahnya yang begitu berkilau. Manis. Strawberry.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari raut wajahnya. Huh… Ini baru permulaan saja, Lee SungMin. Kau akan lebih terkejut, setelah ini.

"Ye, eomma aku akan segera turun…" Setelah mengatakan itu dengan sedikit berteriak, aku pergi menuju lantai bawah setelah menampakkan evil smirk dan juga wink yang begitu mempesona kearahnya.

"AAAA… Apa-apaan namja itu? Apa dia benar-benar sangat yadong?"

Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, bodoh. Inilah balasannya, Lee SungMin. Dan fakta yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah, 'Secantik apapun kelinci ini, sikapnya tidak membuatku luntur.' Siall…

***EunHyuk POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

******Beginilah adanya chapter kali ini... Semakin tidak nyambung kkkkk~**

**Semoga memaklumi otak saya yang sederhana dan yadong (?) ^^ Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah review :D sayang sangat senang. Kkkk~**

**P.S : Jika boleh tahu, dari chap 1-4 ini, part yang kalian suka yang mana? Hehehe :D**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

**Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) Semi-M (Maybe, but not in this part)**

**AN : Annyeong, reader-deul ^^ Huaahh~ Mianhae, setelah sekian lama menghilang saya baru update kembali. Jinjja mianhae, ne? :( Saya hanya membawa kelanjutan ff bagi yang menunggu. Hahaha... Gomawo~ Ini chap 5 nya. Enjoy, please ^^**

**Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

***SungMin POV***

**+Party+**

**.**

Aku menatap kesekelilingku dengan tatapan bosan. Benar, aku sangat bosan. Hanya diam mematung dengan segelas wine ditangan bersama namja yang ternyata sangat yadong itu. Menyebalkan, bukan? Tentu saja. Jika saja itu, Lee DongHae, aku akan selalu menempel dengannya. Aisshh… Tapi ternyata kenyataan berkata terbalik dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Ahh… Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu tidak adil padaku?

"Minnie, Hyukkie…"

Aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara, dan melihat appa, eomma, HeeChul ahjjumma, dan HanKyung ahjjussi. Denga senyum yang mengembang, aku berlari kearah appa dan memeluknya. Apppa, jeongmal bogoshipo!

"Kau sangat merindukanku rupanya."

Aku melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu, appa. Sudah lama sekali, sejak kau bekerja di Jepang bersama HanKyung ahjjussi, aku tidak melihat dan memelukmu seperti ini." ucapku senang. Aku menoleh kearah HanKyung ahjjussi yang tengah menepuk pelan kepala anak yadongnya.

"Annyeong, ahjjussi…" sapaku ramah dengan senyum yang pastinya sangat mempesona.

"Ahh… Min-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau semakin cantik saja…" HanKyung ahjjussi menghampiriku dan mencubit pipiku pelan. Tentu saja, aku memang yeoja mungil yang manis, cantik, menggemaskan dan… sexy~~

"Gamshamnida, ahjjussi…" aku membungkuk ramah kearahnya.

"Mworago? Yeoja kelinci itu tidak cantik sama sekali…"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah namja yang tengah memandang kearah lain, ketika aku mendengar gumaman yang sangat aku yakini berasal dari namja yadong itu.

"Mwoya? Kau berbicara sesuatu, EunHyuk-ssi?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin.

"Wae? Kau tuli sampai aku harus mengulangnya dua kali, huh?" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Huh? Berani sekali… Jika tidak ada appa dan ahjjussi disini, sudah habis namja ini.

"Eh? Ada apa kalian? Kenapa bertengkar? Apa ada masalah?" tanya appa sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ani. Mereka memang seperti itu setiap hari. Aku saja sampai pusing dengan mereka ." ucap HeeChul ahjjumma sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kasihan Chullie ahjjumma… mempunyai anak seyadong namja itu. Pasti sangat menyebalkan.

"Jinjjaro? Lalu bagaimana dengan per-…"

"Ahh… Sebaiknya, kalian menyapa tamu saja. Mereka semua sudah datang." Perintah eomma memotong perkataan HanKyung ahjjussi. Ahh… Cepatlah! Aku ingin pesta menyebalkan ini cepat-cepat berakhir.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian eomma, appa, Chullie ahjjumma dan HanKyung ahjjussi. Aisshh… Membosankan.

Aku melirik sedikit kearah namja yadong itu. Dia hanya meminum wine-nya sambil mengutak-ngatik ponsel hitamnya. Apa yang dia lihat? Apa video yadong? Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi… Fotoku?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat lamunanku lenyap tak tersisa. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku kearah lain dan langsung meneguk habis wine yang tadi kupegang.

"A-aniya…. Aku tak melihat apapun. Ya, aku tak melihat apapun." Jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya. Aku yakin dia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Aisshh… Tidak sepantasnya dia menatap seorang yeoja manis nan mempesona ini dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau melihat sesuatu. Katakan apa yang kau lihat!" perintahnya. Aku menoleh dan kini mulai menatapnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku tak melihat apapun. Apa kau tuli sampai aku harus mengulanginya dua kali?" balasku sinis dengan seringaian tajam yang kubisa.

"Aissh… Kau mengejekku, huh?" bentakknya cukup keras.

"Wae? Kau keberatan jika aku mengejekmu?"

Kulihat dia mengambil sebuah kue dengan kasar dan sepertinya berniat melayangkannya kearah wajahku. OMMONA! Dengan cepat aku menutup mataku dan berusaha melindungi wajah sempurnaku ini dengan kedua lenganku.

"Minnie, Hyukkie…"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap kearah Chullie ahjjumma yang tadi sempat memanggilku dengan namja kurang ajar ini. Ahh… Terima kasih, ahjjumma. Kau penyelamatku dari setan yadong ini. Aku menatap namja menyebalkan itu yang kini mulai mengurungkan niatnya untuk melemparku dengan kue itu. Hahaha… Rasakan itu.

"Uhmm… Semuanya, mereka adalah anak kami. Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk. Mungkin aku mengundang kalian bukan hanya untuk menyambut kedatanganku dan KangIn. Tapi, kami juga akan memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa anak kami, SungMin dan EunHyuk akan bertunangan hari ini juga."

**Plok… Plok…Plok**

**Splash… Splash… Splash**

MWO? BERTUNANGAN? DENGAN NAMJA INI? Apa ada hal terburuk didunia ini selain hal ini?

"EOMMA, APPA!" teriakku lantang bersamaan dengannya (EunHyuk) yang meneriakki Chullie ahjjumma dan HanKyung ahjjussi.

Suara tepuk tangan dan suara kamera yang sempat menggelegar di gedung tempat pesta ini diadakan, seketika itu berhenti ketika mendengar teriakanku dan namja itu. Semua orang yang berada disana menatap aneh kearah kami.

Tentu saja kami harus berteriak. Apa harus aku tersenyum senang ataupun manangis bahagia mendengar berita ini? HELL NO! Tidak akan pernah. Ini berita buruk. Sangat buruk. Bertunangan dengan namja ini adalah sebuah kutukan.

"Waeyo?" tanya appa menatap kami secara bergantian. Aishh… Appa, kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku menolak semua ini.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan namja ini." ucapku tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang kini menatapku.

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku mau bertunangan denganmu, huh? Aisshh…" bentaknya sambil sedikit mendorong bahuku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Mana mungkin aku mau bertunangan dengan namja kasar sepertimu. Dasar namja yang tidak bisa diandalkan…" bentakku kasar.

"Mwo? Memang kau yeoja yang bisa diandalkan? Yeoja cerewet se-akhhh…"

Namja itu meringis kesakitan ketika HeeChul ahjjumma mencubit lengannya. Hahaha… Rasakan! Berani membentak yeoja manis sepertiku, itulah balasannya.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Jangan membuat kami malu." Ucap Chullie ahjjumma sambil berbisik, namun setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum kearah orang-orang yang kini melihat kami.

"Kau juga Minnie… Bersikaplah feminine. Jangan membentak dengan suara keras seperti itu." Bisik eomma yang berada disebelahku.

MWO? Apa-apaan ini?

"Ahhh… Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida. Tadi hanya kecelakaan. Kalau begitu, EunHyuk kau boleh memasangkan SungMin cincin kalian." Ucap Chullie ahjjumma sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil kepada namja menyebalkan itu. WHATT? ANDWAE! Banyak reporter disini. Aisshh…Aku tidak mau jika besok di semua media tersebar berita 'Seorang yeoja manis nan aegyo, putri dari pemilik Perusahaan Lee's Coorporation menikah dengan namja monyet berotak yadong.' AKKKHH… ANDWAE!

Kulihat Chullie ahjjumma memandang namja yadong itu dengan tatapan mengancam yang begitu menyeramkan. Aisshh… Pantas saja namja itu menerima kotaknya. Semua orang di gedung ini menatap kami dengan tatapan bahagia yang begitu menyebalkan dimataku.

Dengan wajah cemberutnya, namja yadong itu membuka kotaknya dan menyodorkan cincin yang memang sangat cantik kearahku. Namun aku tetap diam dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

***SungMin POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author POV***

SungMin hanya diam dan tak bergerak sedikitpun, ketika EunHyuk menyodorkan sebuah cincin manis kearahnya.

"Minnie… Berikan tanganmu! Ppalli!" bisik LeeTeuk sambil memukul pelan lengan SungMin.

"Aishh…" Dengan sangat sangat berat hati, SungMin memberikan lengannya kepada EunHyuk yang langsung menggapai tangannya dan memasangakan cincin berwarna silver itu di jari manis milik SungMin dengan kasar dan tak berperasaan.

'Jangan berharap aku akan bertunangan apalagi menikah denganmu…' Batin SungMin dan EunHyuk yang kurang lebih mengatakan kata-kata yang sama seperti ini didalam hati mereka.

Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut, SungMin mengambil cincin yang berada didalam kotak yang dipegang EunHyuk dan memasangakannya di jari manis namja yadong nan mempesona itu.

**Plok… Plok… Plok**

**Splash… Splash… Splash**

Suara tepuk tangan dan jepretan kamera yang mengambil gambar sepasang monyet dan kelinci itu kembali terdengar. Semuanya tersenyum melihat adegan memasang cincin tadi. Termasuk orang tua mereka berdua. Mereka teresenyum dengan bahagia.

"Apa kalian bisa lebih mesra lagi?"

"Ya, apakah bisa? Ini akan menjadi berita hangat. Mengingat kalian adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea ini."

"Ya, itu benar. Lakukanlah."

SungMin dan EunHyuk tercengang, ketika mendengar permintaan yang terdengar sangat aneh itu dari para reporter.

'MWO? Apa-apaan ini? Menyebalkan sekali… Mereka ingin mati, huh?' batin EunHyuk yang mulai kembali tersulut emosinya.

'Ahhss… Ini semua karena eomma. Menyebalkan…' batin EunHyuk lagi.

"Eoh? I-itu… Tentu saja bisa. Mereka sudah sangat sering terlihat mesra. Benar, 'kan?" ucap HeeChul sambil tersenyum manis namun penuh ancaman (?) kepada SungMin dan EunHyuk.

EunHyuk dan SungMin tak menjawab. Mereka hanya diam dan memutar bola mata mereka. Seperti sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Hening.

Semua orang yang berada di gedung itu hanya melihat dalam diam, ketika SungMin dan EunHyuk tak melakukan aksi romantic apapun.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Ayo cepat bersikaplah romantis!" suara bisikan HeeChul memecah keheningan. SungMin dan EunHyuk hanya bisa menelan saliva mereka masing-masing. Benar-benar tak bisa menolak dengan perintah eomma-nya. Apalagi, dengan seringaian penuh dengan ancaman mengerikan sering yang ditampakkan oleh yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Mwoya? Apa yang harus kami lakukan, ahjjumma?" tanya SungMin dengan wajah polosnya. HeeChul memutar bola matanya dan langsung menggapai kedua tangan SungMin dan EunHyuk, lalu menautkannya.

HyukMin terkejut dengan apa yang HeeChul lakukan. Mereka saling memandang dengan kedua mata mereka yang mengerjap dan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Berdampingan lebih dekat!" perintah LeeTeuk kali ini. Ia mendorong tubuh SungMin agar menempel dengan EunHyuk.

"Aisshh… Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik SungMin kesal dan berusaha menjauh dari tubuh EunHyuk. Namun, sang eomma terus menggeser tubuhnya untuk tetap menempel dengan EunHyuk.

"Menggelikan sekali…" gumam EunHyuk pelan.

**Splash… Splash… Splash**

"Jangan menampakkan wajah seperti itu! Tersenyumlah! Dasar bodoh…" perintah HeeChul masih dengan berbisik.

"Aisshh… Eomma. Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Melakukan hal menggelikan ini?" tanya EunHyuk dengan wajah muram. HeeChul menoleh lalu memukul lengan EunHyuk pelan.

"Dasar bodoh… Tentu saja! Seharusnya kalian lebih mesra daripada ini. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu? Dasar payah." Jawab HeeChul sambil melempar pandangan meremehkan kearah SungMin dan EunHyuk.

Namja tampan berwajah monyet itu menoleh kearah yeoja manis berwajah kelinci disebelahnya yang memang tengah melirik kearahnya. SungMin mengerjap canggung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari EunHyuk yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kini disertai dengan seringaian.

"Min-ah…" panggil EunHyuk pelan. SungMin yang memang mendengarnya hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hey. Apa kau tidak marah eomma-ku mengatakan bahwa kau payah?" tanya EunHyuk sambil berbisik ditelinga SungMin. Yeoja manis itu menoleh kali ini.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Lagipula, dia bukan mengatakannya padaku saja, tapi padamu juga." Jawab SungMin, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum kembali kearah reporter yang tengah memotret dan merekam mereka.

"Aku juga sangat marah. Apa kau tidak ingin mengambil tindakan?" tanya EunHyuk yang masih menggenggam tangan SungMin. SungMin kembali menoleh kearah EunHyuk, namun kali ini dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aissh… Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraanmu. Maksudmu, aku harus memukul kepala eomma-mu atau menendangnya, begitu?" SungMin kembali bertanya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Ani… Aisshh… Bukan itu, bodoh. Maksudku, aku dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar eomma tidak mengejek kita dengan kata payah lagi. Kita harus lakukan apa yang dia inginkan." Jelas EunHyuk dengan penuh penekanan

'MWO? Maksudmu, aku harus bersikap mesra denganmu didepan para reporter itu, huh? Bermimpilah, Kim EunHyuk.' Batin SungMin.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya EunHyuk memastikan. SungMin tak menoleh dan hanya mengerjap canggung.

"A-ani… Aku tidak mau. Ehh… Ma-maksudku, aku tidak mengerti." SungMin menjawab dengan suara gugupnya. Tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura, karena sebenarnya SungMin sangat mengerti dengan apa yang EunHyuk maksudkan.

"Huh… Kau benar-benar tak mengerti, Lee SungMin? Benarkah, ituhh~, hmmh~~?" bisik EunHyuk tepat ditelinga yeoja mungil itu. Dengan desahannya yang begitu terdengar sangat menggoda, sanggup membuat SungMin membeku seketika. Apalagi dengan jilatan kecil di cuping telinganya. Yeoja mungil itu menggelinjang kegelian. Mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya hanya menganggap mereka hanya sedang saling berbisik.

"Nghhh~" desah SungMin tertahan. Namun dapat terdengar oleh beberapa orang, termasuk HeeChul dan LeeTeuk yang berada disebelah mereka. EunHyuk menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu mulai menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"Eh? Min-ah, Wae geurae?" tanya LeeTeuk.

"Eodi appayo?" Kini HeeChul yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir. SungMin yang mendapat pertanyaan dari eomma dan ahjjumma-nya, langsung tersentak dan tersadar.

"Ahh… A-aku… Aku-…"

"Sepertinya kau sakit. Benar, 'kan?" ucapan SungMin terputus oleh pertanyaan bodoh EunHyuk.

'Aisshh… Ada apa denganku? Semua ini ulahnya. Namja yadong ini. Awas saja, akan kubunuh dia.' Batin SungMin geram.

"Uhmm… KangIn-ssi dan HanKyung-ssi. Bisakah kalian bergabung? Aku ingin mengabadikannya." Ucap seorang reporter bermata sipit itu. KangIn dan HanKyung mengangguk, lalu mulai bergabung bersama anak dan istri mereka.

"Ja… Hana, dul, set."

**Splash. Chu~**

Bersamaan dengan suara jepretan dan kilatan kamera, EunHyuk dengan manisnya mengecup pipi chubby seputih susu milik SungMin. Yeoja mungil dan semua orang yang berada disana tercengang dengan apa yang EunHyuk lakukan. Namun, sejurus kemudian mereka tersenyum senang melihat adegan manis yang HyukMin lakukan. Tapi tidak dengan SungMin.

SungMin perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Aisshh… Kalian manis sekali." Ucap HeeChul sambil mencubit pelan pipi SungMin dan EunHyuk.

"Aigoo~ Kalian terlihat sangat serasi jika romantis seperti ini." LeeTeuk tersenyum senang kearah mereka berdua. Dan diberi anggukan setuju dari sang suami.

"Baguslah… Jangan selalu bertengkar dan merepotkan eomma kalian." HanKyung ikut tersenyum dengan tenangnya.

'AAA… Namja itu. MWOHANEUNGEOYA? Memalukan… Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menjerit kali ini.' batin SungMin yang kini mulai dirangkul oleh seseorang yang tentu saja adalah EunHyuk, 'calon suami'nya.

"Jangan setegang itu… It's just the begin, Lee SungMin." bisik EunHyuk kembali. Sedangkan SungMin hanya menunduk menahan rasa malu dan kesalnya yang sekuat mungkin ia tahan. Karena tidak mungkin ia mengamuk dan menjerit seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya di pesta ini. Namun, ia samasekali tak menyadari dengan seringaian yang kini sudah terpampang jelas di wajah EunHyuk.

'Sekali kau menggodaku, kau akan mendapat lebih banyakan godaan dariku, Lee SungMinnie…' Sudah dipastikan bahwa EunHyuk lah yang berbicara didalam hatinya.

Poor SungMin…

Terimalah, jika sekarang dia adalah tunanganmu, Lee SungMin. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Ja~ Eottae? Makin jelek, kah? Aishh... Kependekan, kan? Arro ^^**

**Tapi untuk chap depan saya usahakan agar panjang. Ohya, sangat berterimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu ff ini dan selalu me-review. Gomawo, ne? ^^**

**Last, Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : MonkeyBunnyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

**Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) Semi-M**

**AN : Ahhh~ Annyeong ^^ Admin comeback :D Saya ucapkan 'GOMAWO' untuk readerdeul yang sudah menunggu ff ini. Gomawo juga untuk review yang selalu hadir. hehehe... Ohya, chap kemarin kependekan, eoh? Mianhae~ semoga yang ini bisa lebih panjang. hehehe... Ja~ Enjoy this chap, please! ^^**

******Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^^**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**~Being Wife And Husband~****  
**

**Chapter 6**

**+EunHyuk's House+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, kenapa sekarang kita sering pulang kerumah Chullie ahjjumma? Kajja, kita pulang kerumah kita saja! Aku lelah, eomma." Rengek SungMin sambil bergelayut menja dilengan LeeTeuk. LeeTeuk dan semua orang yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga milik Kim HanKyung itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah SungMin.

"Wae, Min-ah? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya HeeChul dengan wajah kecewanya.

"A-ahh… Aniya. Bukan seperti itu, ahjjumma. A-aku hanya khawatir dengan rumahku saja." Jawab SungMin sedikit gugup karena takut HeeChul tersinggung lagi dengan ucapannya.

"Kita tidak akan pulang, Minnie. Untuk seterusnya, kita akan tinggal dirumah ini." LeeTeuk tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan kepala SungMin. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar ucapan eomma-nya tadi.

"Aku pergi kekamar. Aku lelah." SungMin sedikit melirik kearah namja tampan yang masih mengenakan tuxedo, kini pergi menuju lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya.

"Eohh… Eomma, kenapa seperti itu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumah kita? Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah kita. Bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?" tanya SungMin dengan wajah memelas sambil memeluk sang eomma.

"Rumahmu akan ada yang mengurusnya, tenanglah." HeeChul tersenyum sambil melirik sekilas kearah suaminya.

"Benar itu, Minnie. Kau dan eomma-mu harus tinggal disini untuk menemani HeeChul ahjjumma. Karena kami harus mengurus proyek baru kami di Canada. Dan mungkin itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, kau dan eomma-mu harus tinggal disini selama kami pergi." SungMin menoleh kearah appa-nya dengan wajah lesu. Yeoja mungil itu masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah dia berada dalam satu rumah dengan musuhnya sendiri. Apa akan benar-benar hancur?

"Ta-tapi… Dimana aku harus tidur?"

"AAAAAA… EOMMA, APPA! BARANG-BARANG SIAPA INI?"

SungMin, LeeTeuk, HeeChul, KangIn dan HanKyung menoleh secara bersamaan menuju lantai atas, ketika teriakan yang diyakini berasal dari namja yadong nan tampan bernama Kim EunHyuk.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Minnie." Dengan itu, HeeChul menarik tangan SungMin menuju lantai atas, diikuti oleh LeeTeuk, KangIn dan HanKyung dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+EunHyuk's Room (Maybe will be HyukMin's Room, soon)+**

EunHyuk membulatkan matanya sambil menatap tak percaya pada sebuah ruangan yang biasa ia sebut sebagai kamarnya, kini telah berubah menjadi entah apa namanya itu. Disana, lebih tepatnya disamping tempat tidurnya, sudah ada satu tempat tidur lain yang entah milik siapa itu. Tempat tidur pink, lemari pink, meja belajar pink dengan laptop yang juga berwarna pink diatasnya. Juga, tak lupa satu rak yang penuh dengan boneka yang sepertinya berbentuk kelinci sudah bertengger dengan rapi dikamarnya. Semua itu milik siapa? EunHyuk benar-benar tak mengenalinya. Karena memang tak mungkin jika itu adalah pemberian dari eomma dan appa untuknya. He's a boy. No. Man.

"AAAAAA… EOMMA, APPA! BARANG-BARANG SIAPA INI?"

"Wae geurae, Hyukkie?"

EunHyuk menoleh kearah suara eomma-nya yang baru saja datang sambil menarik tangan SungMin, yang kini tengah membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut. Sama dengan reaksi EunHyuk saat melihat ruangan itu.

"Ba-barang-barangku… EOMMA, APPA! BARANG-BARANGKU, MR. SNUGGLES-KU. KENAPA SEMUANYA ADA DISINI?" SungMin menjerit sambil berlari menuju barang-barang kesayangannya, terutama Mr. Snuggles, boneka kelinci yang adalah nyawanya, kini sudah tertata rapi di kamar EunHyuk.

"Ja-jadi… Ini barang-barangmu?" tanya EunHyuk. SungMin menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Ye, ini semua barang-barang kesayanganku. Kenapa ada dikamar ini? Kau sengaja mengambilnya, huh?" SungMin menatap EunHyuk dengan tatapan menusuk dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Mwo? Jika aku yang memindahkan semua ini. Untuk apa aku berteriak sekencang itu? Dasar bodoh. Atau mungkin kau yang sengaja memindahkannya ke kamarku. Kau ingin tidur di kamar yang sama denganku, ya?"

"Babo, jika aku yang memindahkannya, untuk apa aku berteriak sehisteris itu saat melihat semua barang kesayangannku berada di kamar bodoh ini? Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin tidur satu kamar dengan namja yadong sepertimu."

Semua pandangan saat itu juga tertuju kepada EunHyuk, saat mendengar ucapan terakhir SungMin.

"Ya-yadong? Kau yadong, Hyukkie?" tanya HeeChul sambil menunjuk tepat kearah EunHyuk.

"A-ani. Itu tidak benar. YAA! Jangan bicara seenaknya. Eomma, jangan dengarkan ucapan yeoja kelinci ini." ucap EunHyuk mencoba meyakinkan eomma-nya. Namja tampan itu, menjadi sangat gugup, karena merasa sudah tertangkap basah oleh orang tuanya juga ahjjumma dan ahjjussi-nya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau mengaku, huh? Ye, ahjjumma dia namja yang sangat yadong. Dia saja pernah menji-hmmp…"

SungMin menoleh kearah EunHyuk yang kini sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"YAA! Min-ah, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi, eomma. Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu." Ucap EunHyuk sambil tersenyum kaku.

"MWO? YAA! Kau ini benar-benar namja yadong. Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya?" Setelah menghempaskan tangan EunHyuk dari mulutnya, ia menunjuk EunHyuk tepat dihidungnya.

"Ka-kau… Tapi, kau juga… KAU JUGA SEORANG YEOJA PENGGODA."

Hening. Semuanya terdiam, ketika mendengar teriakan EunHyuk terdengar sangat spontan.

"M-mwo? I-itu… YAA! Yang benar saja. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Ani, eomma. Dia bohong. Itu tidak benar."

"Kau juga berbohong… Sudah mengaku saja. Dasar bodoh. Jangan menutupi sikap burukmu dengan wajah innocent-mu itu." EunHyuk menyentil kening SungMin sambil menampakkan evil smirk.

"Ka-kau…"

"Sudahlah, urusi masalah kalian berdua. Kami tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah, mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal dalam rumah yang sama dan kamar yang sama, arraseo? Dan untuk LeeTeuk, dia akan tidur bersamaku. Kami pergi." Ucap HeeChul sambil mendorong semua orang yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya untuk segera keluar.

**Cklek.**

Pintu pun tertutup, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kedua orang tua mereka.

"YAA! Eomma, chammkkaman. Itu semua tidak benar. Eomma… Aissh." SungMin menunduk lesu ketika tak mendapat respon dari siapapun. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menengadah dan menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan aura hitam kearah namja disebelahnya.

"Aisshh… Semua ini gara-gara kau, Kim EunHyuk. Dasar bodoh. Kau membuat mereka salah paham. Dimana otakmu, huh?" bentak SungMin yang mulai geram. EunHyuk hanya balas menatap SungMin dengan tatapan innocent.

"Wae? Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi? Jika memang itu bukan sikapmu, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi, kau membuat semuanya salah paham. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar menganggapku sebagai yeoja penggoda? Aissh… Itu memalukan." SungMin menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar sambil menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

EunHyuk mendekati SungMin dan berdiri dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu sedikit menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah SungMin yang masih tertutup. Sebuah senyuman tersungging, ketika melihat sebuah cincin yang sama dengannya melingkar dijari manis SungMin.

"Karena memang itulah dirimu, Lee SungMin. Aku… Benar, 'kan?"

Perlahan, SungMin membuka tangannya ketika ia merasakan nafas EunHyuk menyapu tangannya dengan lembut. Yeoja manis itu sedikit shock ketika menyadari bahwa wajah EunHyuk sangatlah dekat dengan wajahnya. Sesekali yeoja manis itu menahan nafasnya agar tak berhembus diwajah EunHyuk.

'I-igeon… Kenapa namja ini semakin menyeramkan? Ahh… Eomma aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan namja menyeramkan ini.' batin SungMin ketakutan. Matanya menatap kearah bibir EunHyuk yang tengah menampakkan evil smirk-nya. Namun, jantung SungMin tiba-tiba saja bereaksi ketika kejadian saat EunHyuk menjilat bibirnya, melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Min? Kau gugup, huh?" tanya EunHyuk dengan tatapan menggoda menatap wajah SungMin yang sudah semerah tomat.

"A-aku… Aniya. Aku ha-…" Refleks SungMin mengehentikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dan menutup kedua matanya, ketika deru nafas hangat milik EunHyuk, berhembus mengenai wajahnya.

Wajah SungMin kini semakin memerah dengan jantungnya yang menghentak tak beraturan. Perlahan, SungMin menoleh kearah lain dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap kedalam mata EunHyuk yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya.

**Degh… Degh… Degh**

Jantung SungMin seakan menghentak tak karuan saat ini. Entah kenapa, sensasi ini selalu terasa saat EunHyuk berada sangat dekat dengannya.

EunHyuk menyeringai dan mulai menatap kearah leher SungMin yang terekspos ketika SungMin menoleh kearah samping. Dengan sangat perlahan, EunHyuk mendekat kearah cuping telinga SungMin.

"Minhh~, waeyo? Gwaenchanaahh~?" tanya EunHyuk dengan desahan yang sengaja dibuatnya.

"Ngghh~… Hyukhh~… Ahhh~~" SungMin semakin mendesah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tengah menjilat nakal dan menggigit pelan kuping miliknya. Tentu saja, hal itu semakin membuat EunHyuk The King Of Yadong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-ahhh~~ Hyukhh, Kumohonnhh~~ Ahhhss~~…" SungMin meracau tak jelas ketika merasakan rasa geli yang begitu hebat dibagian pahanya. SungMin sedikit menunduk dan melihat EunHyuk tengah menggesekan kakinya dengan pahanya sendiri. Yeoja berperawakan mungil itu menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tak keluar terlalu keras.

"Wae? Kau pernah melakukan ini padaku, 'kan Min-ahh~~?"

**Chu~**

EunHyuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir SungMin dengan sangat lembut. Ciuman yang sangat perlahan dan seductive. Membuat dua orang itu terlena karenanya. EunHyuk, namja tampan yang kini tengah bertransformasi itu kini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai melumat bibir yang terasa begitu manis, semanis buah strawberry kesukaannya. Kakinya tak berhenti untuk saling bergesekan dengan paha SungMin. Dan itu memberikan sensasi aneh yang begitu hebat bagi yeoja mungil yang kini hanya menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan yang EunHyuk lakukan.

"Hhhnnmm…" SungMin mendesah tertahan. Ia merasakan tangan EunHyuk yang mengusap lembut dibagian tengkuknya. Yeoja manis itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya kegelian dan seperti ada sebuah listrik lembut yang menjalari tubuhnya.

EunHyuk semakin liar menciumi bibir SungMin. Terkadang, namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawah SungMin dan menghisapnya cukup kuat. Setelah cukup lama, EunHyuk pun mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari SungMin. SungMin membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas lipstick berwarna pink yang ia gunakan kini sudah menempel di bibir EunHyuk.

**Degh… Degh… Degh**

Dengan ruangan hening seperti ini, detakan jantung mereka yang sangat keras terasa sangat terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

EunHyuk mengerjapkan matanya menatap SungMin. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia menjadi tak bisa menatap mata kelinci itu terlalu lama. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat merona, namun terlihat manis dan lucu.

"Uhmm… A-aku… Aku… Tidak sengaja. Lupakan!" Dengan canggung, EunHyuk mulai menjauh dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat tidurnya.

SungMin hanya diam mematung ditempatnya semula. Matanya sesekali menatap EunHyuk yang kini sudah menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna silver, tanpa mengganti tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Yeoja mungil itu kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring dengan posisi menyamping yang berlawanan dan saling membelakangi dengan EunHyuk.

Mereka hanya diam tanpa memejamkan mata mereka. Entah kenapa, rasa kantuk tidak juga menghampiri keduanya. Suasana begitu hening. Hingga debaran jantung yang menghentak itu terasa terdengar dengan sangat jelas oleh mereka sendiri.

'Ahh… Babo. Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim EunHyuk? Kenapa kau selalu tidak bisa menahan diri jika sudah berada didekatnya?' batin EunHyuk yang masih setia bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya. Udara yang terasa begitu panas, serasa merubah kulitnya menjadi merah dan panas.

'Aisshh… Kenapa udara sepanas ini dan suasananya canggung sekali? YAA! Kim EunHyuk, kenapa kau gugup, huh? Ini 'kan memang misimu untuk menggodanya. Aissh…' EunHyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya, berusaha untuk menurunkan sedikit suhu yang panasnya bagaikan berada di Matahari. Apa lagi dia belum mengganti pakaiannya sedikitpun. Alasannya, karena ia masih sangat malu untuk bertatap wajah dengan SungMin yang kini sudah menjadi 'teman' sekamarnya.

'Pasti dia sedang memikirkan hal buruk tentangku. Apa yang dia pikirkan, ya? Awas saja jika dia berani mengejekku yang tidak-tidak. Ahh… Tapi, ini karena kebodohanmu juga, 'kan Kim EunHyuk. BABO.' EunHyuk memukul pelan bagian keningnya sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bunuh diri sekarang juga. Dasar namja bodoh… ==

'Apa jangan-jangan dia marah padaku sampai dia tak mau bicara sedikitpun. Biasanya dia 'kan sangat cerewet. Kenapa sekarang dia pendiam sekali? Dia benar-benar marah padaku?'

'Ahh… Apa peduliku. Ini juga salahnya yang mau saja menerima ciumanku. Kenapa tidak memberontak saja? Lagipula, ini pembalasanku padanya. Dia pernah melakukan itu padaku sebelumnya, 'kan?'

'Tapi, setidaknya dia harus berbicara dan meminta maaf padaku. Bukan diam seperti ini. Aku 'kan tidak perlu meminta maaf. Salahnya. Ya, ini semua salahnya.'

'YAA! Yeoja bodoh… Berbicaralah! Jangan seperti manusia yang kehilangan nyawanya. Maaf saja, aku tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Terlalu memalukan. Bagaimana dengan harga diriku nanti?'

**Deghh… Deghh… Deghh**

'Heyy… Jantung jangan berdetak terlalu kencang. Bisakah kau berhenti, tidak, maksudku pelankan saja suaramu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan berbicara… Ya, aku yakin itu.'

EunHyuk menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba menunggu dengan sabar satu atau dua kata yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari mulut mungil milik SungMin.

1 menit.

2 menit..

3 menit…

4 menit….

5 menit…..

'Aaaa… Wae geurae? Kenapa dia tidak berkicau? Apa dia mulai kehilangan suara melengkingnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tidur?' batin EunHyuk yang mulai frustasi setengah mati. Ternyata perkiraan yang sudah optimis ia pikirkan, salah besar.

Sambil berdecak kesal, EunHyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mulai menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya. EunHyuk mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lalu, dia mulai membuka selimut dibagian kepalanya saja. Tanpa berbalik ataupun merubah posisi, ia pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ehhemm… Uh-Mi-min-ah? K-kau sudah tidur?" EunHyuk langsung menutup matanya kembali, ketika kata-kata itu berhasil diucapkannya.

SungMin yang memang belum terlelap kedalam mimpi, membuka matanya dan mulai bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman tanpa merubah posisinya semula. SungMin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan EunHyuk.

"A-ani. Aku belum tidur."

"K-kau marah padaku?"

SungMin kembali terdiam dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Eh? Kenapa seperti itu? Aku bertanya, kau marah atau tidak?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu."

"Aisshh…"

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan larut dalam suasana canggung yang sama sekali tidak membuat mereka nyaman.

"Hey…" panggil EunHyuk lagi.

"Hmmh…"

"Jangan canggung seperti ini. Mulai sekarang kita… Uhm… Maksudku, kau satu kamar denganku sekarang. Kau mau seperti ini sampai seterusnya, huh? Aku tidak mau."

"Ye…"

"Kau… Masih, memikirkan kejadian tadi?" EunHyuk termenung sejenak menunggu jawaban SungMin. Entah apa penyebabnya, jantungnya kembali menghentak tak karuan. Ia seperti tengah menghadapi ujian Matematika dengan Kepala Sekolah Shin sebagai pengawasnnya. Sangat menegangkan.

"Uhmm… Entahlah."

"Uhh… Tentang kejadian itu… Aku… Aku… Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Lupakanlah! Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi, arraseo?"

"Huh, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, kau menciumku dengan sangat bernafsu seperti itu. Dasar bodoh…" bisik SungMin sambil meraba bibirnya yang masih terlihat merah dan sedikit bengkak. Salahkan suasana dikamar itu yang begitu hening, hingga bisikan SungMin yang menurutnya sangat kecil itu dapat terdengar oleh EunHyuk.

"M-mwo? A-apa kau bilang? Bernafsu? Siapa yang bernafsu menciummu, huh?" EunHyuk bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah kearah SungMin. Yeoja mungil itu hanya diam tanpa merubah posisinya sedikit pun.

"Kau. Kau yang bernafsu menciumku, bahkan kau menghisap bibirku kuat sekali. Ada apa denganmu? Kau mulai menyukaiku, huh?" SungMin berbalik dan menatap EunHyuk dengan posisinya yang masih tertidur.

**Degh**

Ucapan SungMin yang terlalu polos itu sukses membuat jantung EunHyuk serasa meledak. Wajahnya kembali merona ketika bayang-bayang ia mencium SungMin dengan begitu semangatnya melintas kembali dibayangannya.

'Huh? Igeon… Yeoja ini. Apa dia memang sepolos itu atau benar-benar bodoh? Dasar babo. Apa dia tidak malu berkata seperti itu kepada namja yang sudah menciumnya? Ahh… ANI. Aku tidak menciumnya. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Benar, hanya kecelakaan.' Batin EunHyuk sambil melirik kearah SungMin yang masih menatapnya innocent. Namun, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin mati muda hanya karena serangan jantung mendadak. Dan alasannya karena hanya melihat wajah innocent milik Lee SungMin. Apa kata dunia nanti? Semua orang akan menganggapnya bodoh.

"Sudahlah… Sangat menguras tenaga berdebat dengan yeoja bodoh sepertimu. Aku ingin tidur. Jaljayo!"ucap EunHyuk dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Aissh… Dasar namja aneh. Aku yakin kau menyukaiku." Dengan itu, SungMin mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan mulai menutup mata kelincinya.

Sedangkan EunHyuk yang sempat mendengar gumaman SungMin, hanya tersenyum dan ikut menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Next Day ~**

Sepasang yeoja dan namja yang masih menutup mata mereka dan setia dengan selimut masing-masing itu masih enggan membuka kedua mata mereka. Walaupun sinar matahari yang sudah menampakkan dirinya sejak dua jam yang lalu, mereka tak peduli dan lebih melanjutkan petualangan mereka di alam mimpi.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang mempunyai dimple smile, mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia mulai mendekati tempat tidur yang memang bersebelahan itu dan duduk di salah satunya. Senyuman yang begitu manis, terkembang dibibir tipisnya ketika melihat wajah kedua anak yang masih terlelap itu terlihat sangat damai bagaikan seorang malaikat kecil dari surga.

LeeTeuk, yeoja paruh baya itu mengusap lembut kening SungMin dengan perlahan.

"Min-ah… Ireona, ini sudah pagi."

Malaikat kecil berwajah kelinci itu mulai menggeliat pelan, merenggangkan ototnya ketika mendapat sentuhan lembut dari sang eomma. Perlahan, SungMin membuka matanya dan mengerjap kecil ketika silauan matahari yang masuk dari celah gorden mengenai matanya.

"Eo-eomma…" panggil SungMin ketika matanya menangkap sosok Eomma cantiknya tengah tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ye. Sekarang bangunlah. Ini sudah sangat pagi."

SungMin mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Sambil mengusap-ngusap sebelah matanya, SungMin sedikit melirik kearah EunHyuk yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Eh? Minnie, kau tidak mengganti bajumu? Bahkan kau tidak menghapus make up-mu?" tanya LeeTeuk terkejut ketika melihat dress yang SungMin kenakan semalam masih menempel ditubuh yeoja mungil itu. SungMin tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sangat lelah, jadi aku langsung tidur saja."

"Aisshh… Wae? Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lipstick-mu kau hapus, kenapa make up yang lainnya tidak?" LeeTeuk mengelus pipi SungMin yang sudah kembali merona karena pertanyaannya.

'Bukan aku yang menghapusnya. Tapi… Aissh…' batin SungMin sambil melirik kesal kearah EunHyuk. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu yang menjadi penyebab kenapa lipsick-nya terhapus.

"Sudahlah, kau bangunkan dia lalu pergi mandi. Setelah itu, kalian turunlah untuk sarapan." Perintah LeeTeuk yang lalu pergi meninggalkan SungMin yang hanya mengangguk paham dengan perintah eomma-nya.

Setelah eomma-nya keluar SungMin terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap malas pada EunHyuk.

"Eun-ah… Ireona!" panggil SungMin sambil menendang pelan tubuh EunHyuk. Namja yadong yang merasa tidurnya terganggu itu menggeliat kecil sambil mengerjapkan matanya. SungMin sudah akan bernafas lega karena membangunkan EunHyuk ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Namun, semua itu langsung pudar begitu saja, ketika melihat namja berambut hitam kemerahan itu kembali terlelap kedalam mimpinya.

"Ffuuhh…" SungMin menghembuskan nafasnya, meregangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal –karena kelelahan mungkin- dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya membiarkan EunHyuk tidur sebentar lagi, tidak masalah. Karena hari ini hari libur. Jadi SungMin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan namja yang ia pikir sangat menyebalkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

Tak butuh waktu lama, SungMin sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater pink bergambar kelinci dan celana yang hanya sebatas lutut.

Ketika ia akan turun untuk pergi sarapan, matanya menangkap sosok EunHyuk, namja yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Yeoja mungil itu memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat tidur EunHyuk. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sangat malas dan terpaksa, tapi ia tetap melakukannya sebelum eomma cantiknya itu mengamuk dan memarahinya.

"Hyuk… Bangun. Sudah pagi." Cukup kuat, SungMin mengguncang tubuh EunHyuk agar namja yang masih terlelap itu tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Aissh… Susah sekali. Pasti dia sedang memimpikan yadong. YAA! KIM EUNHYUK. IREONA!"

EunHyuk terlonjak kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya, ketika suara teriakan melengking milik SungMin mampu memekakan telinganya. Ia mengusap matanya dan menatap malas kearah SungMin.

"YAA! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku. Kau ingin aku tuli, huh?" bentak EunHyuk yang mood paginya sudah benar-benar rusak oleh SungMin.

"Kau memang sudah tuli. Sekarang kau bangunlah. Pergi mandi dan cucilah badan baumu itu. Setelah itu, pergi sarapan. Eomma sudah menunggu." Perintah SungMin yang langsung pergi dari hadapan EunHyuk. Namja bermarga Kim itu mendengus sambil menatap kesal punggung SungMin yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Aisshh… Yeoja macam itu? Tidak bisakah dia membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih lembut lagi? Menyebalkan…" gumam EunHyuk sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Downstair+**

"Annyeong, eomma, ahjjumma…" Sapa SungMin sambil menghampiri HeeChul dan LeeTeuk yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum kearah SungMin, lalu menatap kearah lantai atas seperti mencari seseorang.

"Nado, Min-ah… Tapi, dimana Hyukkie?" tanya HeeChul sambil menatap kearah SungMin yang duduk dihadapannya dan LeeTeuk.

"Dia baru saja bangun. Mungkin dia sedang mandi."

"Ahh… Hyukkie. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

SungMin dan HeeChul menoleh kearah namja yang baru saja turun dengan menggunakan kaus berwarna biru dan celana pendek. Ia kemudian duduk di samping SungMin sambil terus menguap dan mengucek satu matanya.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Kau tidak mandi?" tanya SungMin yang menatap EunHyuk dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Hoammhh… Tidak. Aku tidak jadi mandi. Airnya terlalu dingin. Jadi, aku hanya mengganti bajuku." Jawab EunHyuk yang kini mulai menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan, berniat untuk tidur kembali.

"EunHyuk-ah… Ireona, kau harus sarapan. Kami ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Perintah HeeChul sambil memukul pelan kepala EunHyuk menggunakan garfu yang dipegangnya.

"YAA! Eomma, aku mengantuk. Aissh… Jangan ganggu aku!" EunHyuk tetap menutup matanya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kesal dengan tingkah eomma-nya.

"Mwo? Kau sudah berani membentakku, huh? Baiklah… Mobilmu ak-…"

"Aisshh… Ye, baiklah. Aku bangun. Aku bangun. Sekarang apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" tanya EunHyuk yang sebelumnya memotong perkataan HeeChul yang ia sangat tahu, bahwa ucapan eomma-nya pasti akan berhubungan dengan penyitaan barang berharganya, yaitu mobil. Dia tidak mau mobil yang adalah nyawanya –setelah koleksi yadong- itu, disita oleh sang eomma.

"Haha… Baiklah. Silahkan, Teukkie. Kau yang bicara." Ucap HeeChul mempersilahkan LeeTeuk berbicara. LeeTeuk mengangguk dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian dengarkan ini baik-baik. Selama satu minggu kedepan, kalian akan kami latih menjadi seorang istri dan suami yang baik. Aku akan melatih Hyukkie dan Chullie akan melatih Minnie. Jadi, kalian harus mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk mental kalian. Dan mohon kerja samanya." LeeTeuk mengembangkan senyum angelic mematikan andalannya, setelah selesai menyampaikan hal penting mengenai masa depan SungMin dan EunHyuk.

EunHyuk yang tengah memakan roti selai strawberry dan SungMin yang meminum susunya, seketika itu langsung tersedak sesaat setelah medengar penuturan yang LeeTeuk ucapkan.

"Uhhukk… Chamkkamman. Maksud ahjjumma, aku dan yeoja jelek ini akan mendapat bimbingan seperti les dan semacamnya untuk menjadi seorang Suami dan Istri yang baik, seperti itu?" tanya EunHyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk SungMin, namun dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada ahjjumma-nya.

LeeTeuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ye, geurohji. Kalian 'kan akan segera menikah, jadi kalian akan sangat membutuhkan pelatihan ini. Apa lagi sikap kalian yang seperti ini. Kalian harus lebih mandiri dan saling melengkapi." Jelas LeeTeuk lagi.

"MWO? Eomma, aku… Aku… Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Sudah aku bilang, dia namja yadong yang-…" Ucapannya terpotong seketika itu juga, ketika melihat eomma angel yang sudah bertranfosmasi menjadi eomma evil itu tengah memegang Mr. Snuggles dengan sebuah pematik api dibagian bawahnya. Yeoja mungil itu menatap horror pada Mr. Snuggles yang begitu dicintainya.

"AAAA… EOMMA! MWOHANEUNGEOYA? ANDWAE! Mr. Snuggles-ku." SungMin berteriak sangat kencang mencoba menghentikan aksi eomma-nya.

"YAA! Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak. Kau bisa membuatku tuli, kau tahu?" bentak EunHyuk sambil menutupi kedua terlinganya. SungMin menoleh dan menatap EunHyuk dengan tatapan menusuk namun terlihat berkaca-kaca, seperti mau menangis.

"Kau… Tidak mengerti. Lihat, itu Mr. Snuggles-ku. Eomma akan membakarnya." Ucap SungMin dengan tangisnya yang hampir meledak.

"Aisshh… Dasar yeoja. Cengeng sekali. Yang seperti itu saja ditangisi. Kalau itu sebuah mobil dengan harga 500 juta dolar, baru kau boleh menangisinya. Mr. Snubble-mu itu sudah jelek. Kau akan menghemat waktumu, kalau eomma-mu yang membakarnya." Ujar EunHyuk dengan entengnya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa seorang yeoja bisa menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu? Babo sekali…

"M-mwoya? Kau… Tutup mulutmu! Jangan berbicara tentang Mr. Snuggles-ku. Dia bukan Mr. Snubbles, tapi Mr. Snuggles. Dia sangat berarti untukku."

"Mobilku lebih berharga…"

"Namja menyebalkan. Eomma… Jangan bakar dia. Eomma tahu 'kan dia sangat berharga untukku." SungMin menatap kearah eomma-nya dengan bunny-eyes-nya yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun luluh.

"Ani. Kau harus mau mengikuti pelatihan itu dulu, Min-ah… Kalau kau setuju,aku akan membebaskan Mr. Snuggles-mu. Otte?" tawar LeeTeuk dengan senyum yang penuh dengan arti yang menyeramkan. Sudah dipastikan bahwa HeeChul-lah yang mengajarkan semua itu. SungMin menjadi sedikit menyesal jika eomma-nya bersahabat dengan HeeChul yang bisa membuat eomma angel-nya terbawa arus paling sesat.

"Aisshh… Ye, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kembalikan Mr. Snuggles-ku."

LeeTeuk tersenyum puas dan langsung melempar Mr. Snuggles kepelukan SungMin. Yeoja mungil itu langsung mendekap Mr. Snuggles-nya dengan erat ketika boneka kelinci berwarna putih lembut itu sudah berada di tangannya. Sedangkan, namja disebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya. Sedikit bosan dan kesal melihat adegan drama antara Lee SungMin dan Mr. Snuggles yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan sekaligus memuakkan.

"Sudahlah… Sekarang, Minnie, kau ikut aku dan kau Hyukkie, kau ikut Teukkie." Setelah mengatakan itu, HeeChul langsung menarik tangan SungMin menuju kamarnya, sedangkan LeeTeuk menarik tangan EunHyuk menuju kamar HyukMin Couple.

"Aissh… Ahjjumma, aku belum menyelesaikan sarapanku!" ujar EunHyuk sambil berusaha melepaskan tarikan LeeTeuk. Yeoja paruh baya itu berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya pada namja berambut hitam kemerahan dibelakangnya.

"Kau akan melanjutkannya nanti… Dengan istrimu."

EunHyuk tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti ahjjumma-nya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Hehehe... Otte? Somoga bisa lebih memuaskan, eoh? ^0^v**

**Gomawo (once again) for review :D**

**Last,**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : ****우리의 사랑 (Our Love)**

**Author : MonkeyBunnyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Cast : Lee SungMin as Lee SungMin / Minnie**

**Lee HyukJae as Kim EunHyuk / Hyukkie**

**And Other Cast**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Theme Song : Super Junior - My Only Girl**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine :D**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) Semi-M**

**AN : Holla~ Author is back :D Dengan lanjutan ff ini, siapa yang menunggu? Adakah? I hope so ^^ Ohya, author minta maaf kalau ff ini alurnya agak lambat. Soalnya, masih merasa senang melihat HyukMin bertengkar. Gkgkgk... *smirk* Ja~ Enjoy the chap, please! :D**

**********Summary : Lee SungMin dan Kim EunHyuk yang notabene saling membenci harus tinggal bersama gara-gara eomma mereka. Akankah mereka bisa saling menyukai? Ahh, suck summary. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**~Being Wife and Husband~**

*** HeeMin Side ***

"Uhmm… Ahjjumma, kenapa kau menarikku kekamarmu? Waeyo?" tanya SungMin sesaat setelah mereka sampai dikamar HeeChul.

HeeChul tersenyum lalu mendudukan SungMin diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size miliknya.

"Min-ah… Kita akan memulai pelatihannya mulai sekarang."

"Geuraeso, eotteokhajyo?" tanya SungMin dengan wajah bingung yang begitu menggemaskan. HeeChul yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi yeoja mungil itu dengan gemas.

"Ja~… Apa kau tahu apa tugas seorang istri yang baik, Min-ah?" HeeChul mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan SungMin. Yeoja mungil dihadapannya itu menggeleng tak paham atau mungkin tak tahu dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

'Igeon? Apa-apaan ini? Aku masih sekolah… Aku belum mau menikah. Aisshh…' batin SungMin yang mencoba bersikap sepolos mungkin didepan ahjjumma-nya.

"Molla… Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu. Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab SungMin dengan polosnya, membuat yeoja paruh baya didepannya kembali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil dengan tingkah aegyo SungMin.

"Baiklah, Minnie. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kau harus mendengarkan ini baik-baik, arraseo?"

SungMin mengangguk paham dan mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengar penjelasan HeeChul. Yeoja paruh baya itu, mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali menatap SungMin.

"Lee SungMin, semua yeoja didunia ini sudah dipastikan akan menjadi seorang istri. Termasuk kau. Tentu saja, kau harus menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan teladan sepertiku untuk suamimu nanti. Dan sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan padamu cara bagaimana menjadi istri teladan yang baik."

HeeChul kembali duduk dihadapan SungMin dan memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya.

"Seorang istri yang baik adalah istri yang bisa melayani dan memuaskan suaminya dengan baik juga. Kau mengerti 'kan, Min-ah?" Mulai HeeChul. SungMin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak. Moreugesseoyo. Apa maksudnya dengan 'melayani dan memuaskan' itu?" tanya SungMin yang memang sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan HeeChul yang penuh dengan kata-kata yang tak ia mengerti dan tentunya selalu menjurus kearah… 'sana'.

"YAA! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau terlalu polos, Min-ah…" HeeChul memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit agak pusing itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian, ia kembali menengadah dan menatap yeoja polos dihadapannya.

"Memangnya apa itu?" tanya SungMin lagi.

"Begini, kau akan mendapat dua bab pelajaran dari pelatihan ini. Bab pertama, yaitu 'Service Your Husband'. Dalam hal ini kau harus melakukan hal rumah rumah tangga setiap harinya, membangunkan suamimu dengan lembut, memberinya kiss morning yang sangat manis, menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan keperluan kantornya, membenarkan dasinya, mengantarnya sampai kedepan pintu juga sebuah ciuman saat dia akan pergi kekantor, menelponnya saat jam makan siang tiba, uhmm… menyambutnya saat dia pulang, menyiapkannya air hangat untuk mandinya, menyiapkan makan malam, mengucapkan kata 'jaljayo~' setiap kalian akan tidur, memberikannya ciuman lagi dan seterusnya… Kau harus melakukan semua itu setiap harinya. Atau mungkin kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih manis lagi? Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya… Bagaimana? Apa ada pertanyaan?"tanya HeeChul mengakhiri penjelasannya yang terlalu panjang itu.

"Uhmm… Apa aku harus melakukan… ciuman tiga kali setiap harinya?" tanya SungMin sambil meraba-raba bibir mungilnya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan kalau ia akan berciuman setiap harinya dengan rivalnya sendiri. HeeChul tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja… Itu akan membuat suamimu lebih menempel dan terus mencintaimu, Min-ah. Jika bisa kau harus memberikan ciuman setiap saat padanya."

"Tapi… Bagaimana jika Eun- uhmm… Maksudku, suamiku tak menyukai apa yang kulakukan padanya?" tanya yeoja polos itu lagi. Sedangkan, HeeChul mencoba untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya ketika mendengar SungMin salah menyebutkan kata-katanya.

"Berarti kau harus mengerti apa yang dia inginkan, yang dia sukai ataupun yang tidak dia sukai. Sebenarnya, itu sangatlah penting dalam suatu hubungan. Saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Ahh, ye arraseo. Lalu, apa artinya 'memuaskan' itu?"

"A-ahh… Itu tidak akan aku jelaskan sekarang. Itu ada pada akhir pelatihan ini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Minnie."

SungMin hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, seperti telah paham dengan maksud yang HeeChul jelaskan tadi. Padahal sebenarnya, ia masih sulit untuk mengartikan semua itu. Salahkan saja otaknya yang terlalu polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** TeukHyuk Side ***

"Apa yang ingin ahjjumma bicarakan?" tanya EunHyuk yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan seseorang yang diberi pertanyaan kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur SungMin yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku akan member tips menjadi seorang suami teladan, Eun-ah. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku belum mau menikah, ahjjumma." Tolak EunHyuk sambil menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya. LeeTeuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap EunHyuk kesal.

"Buka telingamu dan dengarkan aku, Kim EunHyuk!"

Dengan sedikit paksaan, EunHyuk akhirnya membuka tangannya dan bersedia mendengarkan penjelasan LeeTeuk.

"Kau seorang namja, Kim EunHyuk. Suatu hari kau akan menjadi seorang pemimpin dalam keluarga kecilmu. Jangan bersikap egois dan kekanakan seperti ini. Kau harus bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana. Tugas dari seorang suami adalah bekerja sekeras mungkin untuk istri dan juga anakmu nanti. Jangan sampai mereka kecewa dengan sikapmu, EunHyukkie." Jelas LeeTeuk yang selalu bijaksana dalam berbicara. Mungkin sangat jauh dengan penjelasan HeeChul pada SungMin yang terlalu penuh dengan perintah yang menjerumuskan yeoja polos itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, kau harus bisa menjaga dan mendidik keluargamu. Seberapa bodohnya kau, kau harus tetap mengajarkannya yang terbaik. Setidaknya, anakmu tidak se-yadong dirimu."

Dengan secepat kilat, EunHyuk langsung menengadah dan menatap ahjjumma yang tengah tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"YAA! A-aku tidak seperti itu. Huh… Yang benar saja ahjjumma. Ahjjumma sudah terkena ucapan kelinci itu, ya? Jangan pernah percaya oleh ucapannya. Itu semua… Hanya… Bohong." Bantah EunHyuk dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ahjjumma favorite-nya sudah mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang King dari segala King Of Yadong. Astaga… Poor Hyuk.

"Kau harus tahu, EunHyukkie. SungMin adalah yeoja yang polos dan dan kurang mengerti dengan hal seperti itu. Dia tidak seahli dirimu. Jadi ajarkanlah dia perlahan-lahan. Oh… Dan satu lagi, walaupun dia polos, dia sangat mudah terangsang seperi dirimu, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Walaupun hanya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang ataupun bisikan lembut ditelingannya, dengan segera kau akan mendengar suara desahannya yang lembut." Goda LeeTeuk sambil mencubit pelan pipi EunHyuk yang sudah sangat memerah karena mendapat godaan yang memalukan dari LeeTeuk.

'Aisshh… Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Teukkie ahjjumma berbicara tentang ini? Apa dia tahu tentang sesua- OMMO! Jangan-jangan…' Dengan mata membulat sempurna, ia menoleh kearah LeeTeuk yang sedang menampakkan evil smirk-nya. Entah kenapa, LeeTeuk terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

"A-ahjjumma… Kau…"

"Ye, aku dan eomma-mu melihatnya. Bahkan appa dan ahjjussi juga melihat kalian. Apa kalian tidak menyadari kalau dikamar kalian sudah dipasang CCTV?" tanya LeeTeuk sambil menunjuk kearah pojok atas kamar EunHyuk dan SungMin. Dan memang benar, disana sudah bertengger dengan indahnya sebuah benda elektronik kecil bewarna hitam yang berfungsi sebagai alat perekam itu. EunHyuk melihat kearah yang ditunjuk LeeTeuk sambil menelan salivanya sebanyak mungkin.

'HELL?! Bagaimana bisa… Oh god! Matilah riwayatku. EOMMA, HARGA DIRIKU!' Batin EunHyuk menjerit dan mencoba merelakan harga dirinya yang sudah habis terinjak-injak didepan semua orang.

"Kalian… Sudah sering melakukan itu?" tanya LeeTeuk lagi. Namun, EunHyuk hanya terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kaku walau hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'tidak'… atau mungkin 'ya'?

"A-aa… Aku… I-itu…"

"Katakan saja, EunHyukkie. Kau boleh jujur padaku. Kalau memang kalian sering melakukannya, itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Aku akan senang kalau memang itu kenyataannya. Itu artinya kalian sudah mulai dekat."

"Ani. Itu… Hanya kecelakaan. I-itu… Aisshh… Aku saja tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri ahjjumma. Aku selalu merasa tidak bisa menahan diriku jika sudah berhadapan dengannya… Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku sudah mulai gila?" ucap EunHyuk sambil mengetuk pelan tempurung (?) kepalanya.

LeeTeuk tersenyum lalu menghampiri EunHyuk.

"Kau… Mulai menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat EunHyuk terperanjat kaget dan gugup seketika.

"Aaahh… Ani. Tentu saja tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang kau katakan, ahjjumma? I-itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab EunHyuk dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya akan terinjak-injak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aishh… Itu tidak boleh.

"Tapi, aku lihat memang seperti itu. Saat kau mencium tepat dibibirnya, melumatnya dengan perlahan, menggodanya, dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Sepertinya, kau mulai menyukai dan jatuh padanya."

**Blush**

Wajah EunHyuk memerah dengan sempurna.

"M-mwo? Aku? Jatuh padanya? Bukankah dia yang jatuh padaku? Aisshh… Ahjjumma ini ada-ada saja. Lagipula, ciuman itu hanya kecelakaan, bukan maksudku untuk menggodanya ataupun menikmati bibirnya yang tidak memuaskan itu. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Ya, itu hanya kecela-… Akkhh, entahlah, aku bingung." EunHyuk berteriak frustasi sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. LeeTeuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah EunHyuk yang begitu lucu.

"Kalau begitu… Jika, kau tidak menyukai SungMin. Apa kau menyukai… Bibirnya?" tanya LeeTeuk yang sepertinya belum puas untuk mengerjai namja berambut merah itu.

"Uh? I-itu… A-aku… Aku… YAA! Ahjjumma, kau menggodaku. Sudahlah…" Dengan kesal, EunHyuk bangkit dan berniat pergi dari kamarnya. Namun, LeeTeuk dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tangan namja yang mempunyai wajah dan otak yang (terlalu) yadong itu agar berhenti.

"Kalau, begitu. Pakai ini. Ini sebagai hal pertama yang harus kau kerjakan dalam pelatihan ini."

"MWO? Jas kantor?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Dinning Room+**

SungMin dan HeeChul telah duduk dengan manis di kursi masing-masing. Apa ada yang terlihat aneh? Ya, tentu saja. Aneh dengan dandanan SungMin yang baru. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat natural dan biasa-biasa saja, kini terliah berubah menjadi terlihat lebih dewasa dengan lipstick merah merona seperi buah strawaberry menempel dibibirnya. Juga sedikit polesan blush on tipis di kedua pipinya dan rambut yang di curly, menambah kesan menawan bagi yeoja mungil itu. SungMin terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang baru saja mempunyai suami dan keluarga sendiri, lebih tepatnya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang berdandan sebaik mungkin untuk suami tercintanya.

Namun kenyataannya, SungMin tidak terlalu nyaman dengan dandanan yang diberikan HeeChul padanya. Ia rasa ini sangat berlebihan.

"Ahjjumma… Ini sangat berlebihan. Aku ingin menghapus lipstick-ku." Rengek SungMin sambil mengambil sebuah tissue untuk menghapus lipstick dibibir mungilnya.

"YAA! Jangan mencoba untuk menghapusnya, Min-ah. Ini termasuk kedalam pelatihannya. Tunggu, sampai EunHyukkie datang." Perintah HeeChul sambil merebut paksa tissue ditangan SungMin.

"Tapi, ahjjumma…"

"Ssstt…"

Yeoja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya sambil mengangguk pasrah.

Tak lama, setelah HeeChul dan SungMin berdebat kecil tentang penghapusan lipstick yang ditentang oleh sang ratu, HeeChul. EunHyuk dan LeeTeuk datang dari lantai atas.

"Bagaimana, Teukkie? Apa kemejanya pas?" tanya HeeChul. LeeTeuk yang tengah memegang sebuah jas dan dasi itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah HeeChul.

HeeChul tersenyum puas dan menatap EunHyuk dengan intens. Namja berperawakan kurus yang kini terlihat sangat dewasa dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru dengan satu kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana hitam panjang, dan sebuah sepatu kantor hitam yang terlihat mengkilat terpasang di kedua kakinya. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan dan mature dengan rambut yang selalu terlihat stylish dan sedikit acak-acakan. Dia sudah seperti seorang CEO muda nan tampan di sebuah perusahaan besar. Dan tentu saja, 'CEO' muda itu terlihat lebih sempurna dengan didampingi seorang yeoja mungil yang tak kalah manawan dan sangat cantik dihadapannya kini.

"Ahhh… Minnie, kau cantik sekali. Chullie, kau benar-benar ahli." Puji LeeTeuk yang mengundang senyuman bangga dari sang perias.

"Tentu saja. Dengan sentuhan ajaibku, semuanya akan terlihat sangat sempurna. Kalau begitu duduklah." Perintah HeeChul setelah cukup puas membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

EunHyuk dan LeeTeuk pun duduk dihadapan HeeChul dan SungMin.

SungMin dan EunHyuk saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Pasalnya, mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. SungMin yang begitu cantik dan EunHyuk yang begitu tampan. Membuat mereka sedikit canggung untuk saling menatap terlalu lama. Terkadang, keduanya menelan ludah masing-masing ketika setiap kali mereka terasa seperti terhipnotis dengan pesona satu sama lain.

'Benarkah dia namja yadong itu? Kenapa… Kenapa wajahnya bisa setampan itu? Dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan-… Ahhh STOP! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Lee SungMin. DongHae lebih tampan darinya. Tapi… Dia tampan.' Batin SungMin yang menatap intens pada EunHyuk.

'Mwoya? Yeoja kelinci ini… Apa dia yeoja monster yang bertunangan denganku semalam? D-dia berubah. Dia cantik. Lebih dewasa. Lalu, bibirnya merah sekali. Tapi, dia benar-benar menawan. Sangat cantik.' EunHyuk menatap tak berkedip kearah SungMin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Wae? Ada apa ini? Kenapa canggung sekali? Ayo Min-ah, ambilkan roti baru untuk suamimu!" perintah HeeChul sambil menyerahkan piring dengan beberapa potong roti diatasnya pada SungMin. SungMin yang tengah menatap EunHyuk, langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah HeeChul sambil mengerjap lucu.

"M-mworago, ahjjumma? Apa kau bertanya sesuatu?" tanya SungMin yang ternyata ia tak mendengarkan ucapan HeeChul barusan. Mungkin terlalu asyik saling memandang dengan namja tampan dihadapannya.

HeeChul dan LeeTeuk saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ambilkan roti untuk EunHyukkie, chagi." Ucap LeeTeuk mengulang pertanyaan HeeChul.

'Huh? Dia 'kan mempunyai tangan lengkap. Kenapa menyuruhku?' batin SungMin yang sedikit tak rela jika di perintah seenaknya seperti itu.

"A-ahh… Ne." Sambil tersenyum canggung, SungMin mengambil sepotong roti berisi selai strawberry lalu menyimpannya di piring EunHyuk.

"G-gomawo…" Ucap EunHyuk sedikit gugup. SungMin sedikit menengadah dan menatap EunHyuk lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Se-selamat makan…" Seru SungMin dan EunHyuk bersamaan. Mereka kembali bertatapan sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka, namun beberapa detik kemudian, mereka menunduk malu sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah muda dikedua pipi mereka.

HeeChul dan LeeTeuk kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anak-anak mereka yang begitu menggemaskan.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Tanpa ada yang mau berbicara diantara mereka berempat.

"Hyukkie… Hari ini kau datanglah ke kantor appa di Daegu. Eomma ingin kau belajar bisnis disana. Ini untuk masa depanmu. Mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan benda bodoh itu (PS). Ini perintah appa dan ahjussi-mu sebelum berangkat ke Canada tadi pagi." Perintah HeeChul yang mulai membuka suaranya. SungMin dan EunHyuk yang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka, langsung menatap kearah HeeChul dengan alis yang bertaut.

"M-mwo? Aku? Hari ini? ANI. Aku ingin berada dirumah seharian ini. Malas sekali. Aku sangat lelah, eomma." Tolak EunHyuk sambil merengek manja.

"Lelah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak aku pekerjakan, Kim Eunhyuk. Jadi jangan menolak." Tegas HeeChul sambil menatap tajam anam tampannya.

"Benar juga. Apa kau lelah karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian semalam, Hyukkie?" LeeTeuk bertanya dengan suara menggodanya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah namja tampan itu.

Bersamaan, SungMin dan EunHyuk saling memandang dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar begitu cepat.

"Aahh… Kejadian itu. Kalian ini benar-benar… EunHyukkie, darimana kau belajar mencium dengan sehebat, selama dan se-hot itu? Kau menjalani pelatihan berciuman?" tanya HeeChul yang sukses membuat EunHyuk terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi ke kantor appa." Dengan cepat, EunHyuk mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

'YAA! Kenapa semuanya membicarakan hal itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu jika jantung bodoh ini selalu bereaksi jika mengungkit masalah itu? Aisshh… Menyebalkan.' Batin EunHyuk yang kesal dan malu setengah mati.

"Hey hey… Chamkamman. Kau tidak boleh pergi seenaknya. Kau harus berpamitan dengan SungMin, EunHyuk-ah." Perintah HeeChul sambil menarik SungMin untuk mendekati EunHyuk.

"Min, aku pergi." Ujar EunHyuk tanpa menatap SungMin sedikitpun.

"MWO? Apa-apaan kau? Apa yang kau lihat? Minnie ada dihadapanmu. Jangan lihat kearah lain. Aishh…" bentak HeeChul kesal. LeeTeuk yang tengah duduk, langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ucapkan dengan halus, Hyukkie!" ujar LeeTeuk sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala EunHyuk.

'Aisshh… Merepotkan sekali.' Batin EunHyuk.

"Min-…"

"Ani. Panggil dia, 'Yaeya', Kim EunHyuk. Bersikaplah romantis." Perintah HeeChul yang dengan seenaknya memotong perkataan EunHyuk.

'Jika dia bukan eomma-ku, sudah habis dia. Menyebalkan sekali…' rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"Y-y-y-yae…"

"YAA! Kau lambat sekali." Bentak HeeChul sambil memukul pelan kepala EunHyuk.

"Aisshh, arraseo." EunHyuk berdecak kesal sambil menatap tajam pada sang eomma yang sedari tadi sudah memancing emosinya.

"Yaeya~ Aku pergi." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, EunHyuk yang sempat menampakkan senyum manisnya langsung berubah murung kembali.

"Cheotda. Sekarang, Min, pasangkan dasi dan jas ini padanya." Perintah lembut LeeTeuk sambil menyerahkan dasi putih dan jas hitam pada SungMin.

"Tidak usah… Biar aku saja." Baru saja EunHyuk akan menggapai dasi dan jas itu, sebuah tangan yang dipastikan milik HeeChul, langsung menepak punggung tangannya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja." Ancam Heechul dengan tegas. EunHyuk kembali berdecak dan langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Min, lakukanlah." Perintah HeeChul lagi, namun kali ini penuh dengan senyuman manis.

'YAA! Aku seperti pembantu disini.' Batin SungMin kesal.

SungMin mengangguk (dengan terpaksa) lalu mendekati EunHyuk. Dengan canggung, yeoja mungil itu melingkarkan dasi berwarna putih polos di kerah leher EunHyuk. Karena memang yeoja mungil itu sangat pendek, SungMin sampai harus berjinjit agar dapat menggapai leher namja didepannya. Tentu saja, itu membuat wajah mereka menjadi mendekat.

Sangat cukup untuk EunHyuk melihat wajah cantik dengan kulit pipi chubby seputih porselen milik SungMin. Bibir semerah buah strawberry kesukaannya, bagaikan sedang menggodanya untuk segera menghabisi bibir plump itu. Terlalu menggoda untuk dilihat oleh namja yadong itu.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, EunHyuk sesekali menelan saliva-nya yang serasa begitu banyak dimulutnya. Ia terus menatap SungMin yang tengah membuat simpul dasi di kemeja birunya. Yeoja mungil itu sangat telaten dalam membuat simpul dasi.

Senyum terkembang di bibir yeoja berwajah aegyo itu ketika dasi putih itu sudah terpasang dengan sangat rapi di kemeja biru EunHyuk. Membuat namja berambut merah itu semakin tak tahan, bahkan untuk menatapnya sekalipun.

'Semoga, dia tidak mendengar jantung bodoh ini. Ffuuhh… Kenapa kau berdetak sangat kencang, jantung? Tidak. Kau harus menahannya sekarang, Kim EunHyuk.' batin EunHyuk sambil menarik nafas sedalam mungkin.

EunHyuk sedikit membuka lengannya ketika SungMin akan memasangkan jas hitam itu padanya. Dan, bingo! SungMin sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. EunHyuk sedikit lega, ketika SungMin mulai menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Ahh… Istri yang baik. Sekarang tugasmu, EunHyukkie!"

EunHyuk manatap bingung pada sang eomma, ketika yeoja paruh baya berpredikat evil itu memerintahnya.

"Tugasku? Aku pergi sekarang?" tanya EunHyuk dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. LeeTeuk dan HeeChul sampai tidak tahan untuk meledakkan tawa yang sedari tadi mereka tahan.

"Bukan itu. Saat menjadi seorang suami, kau harus melakukan itu setiap harinya. Sebelum kau berangkat menuju kantormu, kau harus memberikan ciuman pada istrimu. Agar dia tidak khawatir, arraseo? Sekarang, cium dia." Perintah HeeChul yang masih berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Y-YYAA! Eomma, itu tidak perlu. Kita belum menikah. Nan-…"

"Aku bilang lakukan. Lagipula, kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Dengan wajah pasrah, EunHyuk mulai menatap yaoja manis itu dengan kaku.

'Kenapa dia hanya diam? Dasar bodoh… Proteslah, dan bantu aku. Aisshh…' batin EunHyuk yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap SungMin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang eomma-nya katakan.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan EunHyuk memegang bahu SungMin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata keduanya tertuju pada bibir satu sama lain yang semakin lama semakin mendekat .

HeeChul yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap lambat anaknya, langsung mendorong kepala EunHyuk, dan…

**Chu~**

SungMin dan EunHyuk menutup rapat kedua mata mereka ketika bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu (secara paksa). Mereka hanya terdiam dan hanya menempelkan bibir mereka saja. Rasanya canggung jika melakukan itu didepan orang tua mereka sendiri.

'Astaga… Apa dia mendengar jantungku? Hey… Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku hanya diam saat dia menciumku?' batin SungMin yang masih setia menutup mata kelincinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mata kelinci itu terbuka ketika merasakan bibir Eunhyuk mulai menjauh dari bibirnya. Ia menatap EunHyuk kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya. SungMin pun sempat bergidik menlihat seringaian EunHyuk yang seprtinya penuh arti itu.

'Baiklah, Kim EunHyuk. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menggodanya, bukan? It's Show Time, Lee SungMin.' Batin EunHyuk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menjilat, melumat bahkan menggoda habis-habisan bibir yeoja mungil itu. EunHyuk menyeringai ketika beberapa kali pendengarannya menangkap desahan manis milik SungMin. Ia benar-benar puas mengerjai yeoja mungil itu.

Mereka seperti larut dalam ciuman panjang itu. Bahkan, mereka seperti tak peduli dengan dua orang yang tengah menonton dengan asyik-nya sambil tersenyum senang.

Bukan, HeeChul namanya jika tidak punya ide licik untuk menggoda kedua anak yang tengah berbagi itu. Tangan jahilnya bergerak kearah kerah EunHyuk , lalu mengusap tengkuk namja itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Uhhmphh…" desah EunHyuk tertahan. Ia merasa geli dibagian tengkuknya yang sedang dijahili oleh sang eomma. Namun, bagaikan angin lalu, EunHyuk tak memperdulikannya karena ia kira itu adalah SungMin yang tengah menggodanya.

HeeChul tertawa tanpa suara dan langsung menarik kerah EunHyuk dengan kuat untuk melepas paksa ciuman panjang itu.

"YAA! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau benar-benar sedang menjalani pelatihan berciuman, ya? Ahli sekali. Sepertinya saat pertama kau sangat menolaknya. Huuuh… Tetap saja akhirnya kau bernafsu. Kau sangat menyukainya sampai kau melupakanku dan ahjjumma-mu, huh? Lalu, apa kau pikir yang mengusap tengkukmu itu Minnie? Hahaha… Kau tertipu. Itu aku, Kim EunHyuk." HeeChul tertawa senang melihat anaknya malu dan salah tingkah seperti sekarang ini.

EunHyuk yang baru saja sadar dari situasi, langsung menatap sang eomma.

'Aisshh… EOMMA! Kenapa kau suka sekali mempermalukanku? Padahal aku hamper saja benar-benar menggodanya. Argghh…' batin EunHyuk geram.

"Mi-mianhae… A-aku…A...Aku harus pergi." Sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang seperti hampir meledak karena malu, ia berbalik dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hey… Chamkkamman, apa kau mau pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

EunHyuk berhenti dan langsung berbalik tanpa mendekat kearah eomma-nya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi dengan lipstick merah di seluruh bibirmu, Kim EunHyuk?" tanya HeeChul menggoda.

EunHyuk membulatkan matanya dan langsung meraba bibirnya yang penuh dengan lipstick SungMin yang tadi menempel akibat ciuman mereka.

"Aishh…" rutuk EunHyuk sambil menatap kesal pada yeoja mungil yang juga bibirnya sudah penuh dengan lipstick yang berantakan. Sedangkan yeoja yang ditatap itu hanya bisa diam dan melemparkan smirk-nya.

'MWO?! Apa maksudnya smirk itu? Dia menggodaku, huh? Arrgghh… Lihat saja, Lee SungMin. Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu ini.' Batin EunHyuk sambil menahan dendam yang sudah sebesar dendam Gong Xi kepada Ppo Ppo Shang (Bu Puo Shang).

"Aku pergi." Ujar EunHyuk kesal sambil melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah mereka.

SungMin hanya bisa diam dan mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang serasa ingin rubuh. Kakinya terasa lemas. Mungkin masih sangat shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"Dasar namja itu. Huhh… Ayo kita masuk." Ajak HeeChul pada LeeTeuk dan SungMin. LeeTeuk menagngguk dang langsung mengikuti HeeChul masuk. Sedangkan SungMin masih terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah lantai. Entah apa yang dilihatnya.

'Ahhss… Lee SungMin babo, kenapa kau melakukan smirk bodoh itu? Dia pasti dendam padaku.' Dengan cepat, yeoja mungil itu berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan HeeChul dan LeeTeuk yang menatapnya aneh.

***Author POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SungMin POV***

**+HyukMin's Room+**

Heyy, Lee SungMin… Kau mulai bodoh, huh? Bisa-bisanya kau menerima ciumannya tanpa memberontak sedikitpun… Kesal sekali. Kesal dengan kebodohanku sendiri.

Tapi, kenapa saat malam kemarin aku tidak merasa kesal dan semarah ini? Arggh… Igeon mwoya?

Kuacak rambut hitamku dengan frustasi. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Smirk itu. Padahal aku sering terlihat garang dihadapannya. Pasti dia berpikir aku mulai menyukainya dan menggodanya dengan sikapku yang mulai menerima apapun yang dilakukannya. Juga smirk bodoh itu. Tidakkkk… Itu tidak boleh.

Lalu, kenapa sikapku seperti itu? Kenapa? KENAPA? WAE?

Ahh… Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Sikapku akan seperti itu jika dia menyentuhku. Tidak, maksudku, jika dia menciumku atau bersikap (menyeramkan) seperti itu padaku. Dia seperti menghipnotisku untuk menerima apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Padahal sebenarnya otak sekeras tempurung ddangkkoma ini selalu ingin… Memberontak? Atau menerimanya dengan senang hati?

Bagaimana otak bodoh? Kau akan menerimanya lagi jika dia menciummu seganas itu? Hey, jawablah otak gila. Aisshh… Sepertinya aku yang sudah gila. Sampai harus berbicara sendiri pada otak bodoh ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Meminta eomma untuk membatalkan semuanya? Tidak. Itu sama saja dengan aku menyerahkan diriku kepada Harimau yang lapar. Melanjutkan semuanya? TIDAK. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa…

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap nanar pada pantulan diriku di cermin. Lihat saja, aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Lee SungMin seperti ini? Tapi, bebarapa detik kemudian…

YAA! Lee SungMin. 'Kenapa'? Kau bertanya 'kenapa'? Apa yang kau pertanyakan itu? Pertanyaan bodoh… Sudah jelas kau ti-ti-t…

OH TUHAN! Kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan kata 'AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA'…. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Benar-benar gila.

Ayolah, Lee SungMin. Kau harus bersemangat. Jangan lemah hanya karena namja yadong (namun tampan) itu. Baiklah… Semangat! Tebarkan senyum cerah menawanmu kepada seluruh dunia. Tunjukan bahwa kau bukan yeoja lemah dan manja, ahh tidak… Untuk yang terakhir tadi, aku tidak yakin akan merubah sikap itu (manja). Ja~… Yang terpenting, kau harus tetap bersemangat apapun masalahnya.

Aku berdiri diatas tempat tidurku dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"HWAITING, LEE SUNGMIN!"

"YAA! Lee SungMin, kenapa kau berteriak? Ada apa itu?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendengar teriakan eomma dari lantai bawah. Apa aku berteriak terlalu kencang?

"Aaa-ahh… Ani, eomma. Hanya ada seekor tikus bernama Lee SungMin disini."

Apa itu masuk akal?

Stupid Min!

***SungMin POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***EunHyuk POV***

**+SM Coorporation, Daegu (07.45 PM KST)+**

"Apa anda mengerti, Tuan Muda?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersadar dari lamunan ketika sebuah suara dari ahjjussi tua itu bertanya padaku. YAA! Kau menggangguku… Kalau bisa saja aku meneriakan itu ditelinganya, sudah pasti akan kulakukan dengan sangat senang hati.

"Aaah… Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan innocent-nya. Kulihat ahjjussi itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kasar sambil menyimpan kembali kertas file yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Wae? Apa aku salah bicara?

Ahjjussi itu menghela nafasnya dan langsung menatapku dengan senyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan. Dasar ahjjussi, jika tidak mau tersenyum, tidak usah tersenyum. Jangan dipaksakan seperti itu, menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa anda tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Hey… Apa sedari tadi dia berbicara padaku? Jinjja? Aku sepertinya tidak mendengarkan siapapun berbicara. Apa kalian mendengarkannya?

"Penjelasan? Apa itu? Bisakah kau mengulanginya?"

"Mengulanginya? Aku butuh waktu dua setengah jam untuk menerangkan itu. Sebaiknya untuk hari ini kita selesai. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu, EunHyuk-ssi."

Ahjjussi itu pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri disebuah ruang meeting yang sangat luas ini.

Huh? Yang benar saja… Dua setengah jam? Selama itu'kah dia menerangkan yang entah apa itu padaku? Apa yang dia terangkan? Lalu, selama dua setengah jam tadi, apa yang aku lakukan?

Aissh… Dasar bodoh. Ada apa denganmu, Kim EunHyuk? Seharusnya kau diam dan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya, bukannya melamun dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aaahh… Tapi bagus saja jika semua ini sudah berakhir. Lagipula aku malas jika harus mendengarkan ceramah yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti itu.

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Setidaknya bermain PSP bisa membuat otak ini kembali normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Kona Beans Café+**

Aku sedang berada disebuah café sekarang. Perutku lapar sekali. Dengan terpaksa, aku menghentikan perjalanan pulangku dan berhenti di café ini. Setidaknya, memakan sebuah cake dan strawberry shake dapat mengganjal perutku.

Aku melirik sekilas kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam 9 malam. Tapi, aku belum menghabiskan makananku.

"Haah~" aku menghela nafas berat sambil menatap kearah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang begitu indah. Kejadian tadi pagi, langsung melintas diotakku.

YAA! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim EunHyuk? Pagi itu benar-benar pagi terrumit yang pernah aku alami. Bagaimana bisa aku mengalami pagi seburuk itu?

Dimulai dengan bangun pagi yang menyebalkan. Karena bukan suara lembut seorang yeoja yang aku dengar saat bangun tidur, melainkan suara teriakan menyebalkan yang begitu melengking yang aku dengar. Yeoja itu benar-benar mampu merusak mood pagiku.

Lalu, pertengkaran meja makan yang sama menyebalkannya. Entah kenapa, semenjak yeoja itu datang, semua hariku serasa hancur. Sudah cukup dengan pertengkaranku dengannya di sekolah, sekarang dirumah pun aku harus marah-marah. Akhir-akhir ini pun aku sering bertengkar dengan eomma. Dan semuanya gara-gara yeoja itu. Aku khawatir tensi darahku terus meningkat jika terus marah seperti ini.

Kekesalanku pada sikap eomma yang sangat merendahkanku pun, tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Gara-gara yeoja kelinci itu sikap eomma jadi menyeramkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu padaku, sedangkan pada yeoja kelinci itu, dia selalu membelanya. Aissh… Menyebalkan!

Ohh ya, aku ingat! Les atau pembelajaran nista itu. Huhh~ Untuk apa yang seperti itu? Menjadi seorang suami yang baik apa harus mengadakan hal ini?

EOMMA! Jika terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar bisa membunuhmu. Aku tidak peduli jika itu berdosa. Kekesalanku sudah tak terbendung. Bagaiman bisa dia merendahkanku, menghancurkan harga diriku dan menginjak-nginjaknya? Apa dia tidak ingat aku ini anak kandungnya? Ahh~ bahkan dia menyuruhku untuk berciuman dengan yeoja itu dihadapannya dan Teukkie ahjjumma. Shit!

ARRGGHH! Disitulah harga diriku benar-benar hancur! Gara-gara ciuman bodoh itu aku benar-benar direndahkan. Dan bodohnya, aku malah menurut dan melakukan semuanya! Aissh… Ayolah, otak genius! Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, yeoja seperti itu menjadi tunanganku. Apa ini kutukan?

'Apa kau ingin pergi dengan lipstick merah di seluruh bibirmu, Kim EunHyuk?'

Langsung saja aku memegang bibirku, ketika ucapan terkutuk penuh hinaan eomma terngiang ditelingaku.

Apa masih ada bekas lipstick-nya? Kenapa bisa lipstick ini menempel? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan menciumnya? Ahhs~ Entahlah… Aku akan mengaku sekarang. Ya, aku sering tak terkendali jika sudah mulai menyentuhnya. Seperti ada bisikan setan (bernama Cho KyuHyun) yang memerintahku untuk terus mengerjai yeoja itu.

YAA! Seharusnya, kau tak seperti itu, Hyuk! Kau 'kan t-ti… ARRGH! Hey Tuhan~ Kau membuat lidahku bodoh untuk tidak bisa mengucapkan 'AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA'? Ahh~ Entahlah… Mungkin otakku sedang benar-benar rusak.

Ahh… Sudahlah! Kau namja, Kim EunHyuk! Kau harus bersemangat dan tundukan yeoja itu. Ya, aku akan menundukannya. Misi ini harus tetap berjalan. Lihat saja, Lee SungMin. Sebentar lagi, kau akan berlutut dibawah kakiku. Apalagi dia sudah berani mengeluarkan smirk aneh saat aku terinjak-injak dihadapan eomma. HELL! Saat itu, aku benar-benar ingin mencekik lehernya.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk diotakku ini, aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berniat pulang setelah membayar semua makanannya.

Aku lelah! Aku butuh istirahat!

***EunHyuk POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Ahhh~ Otte? Semoga lebih memuaskan, ne? Hehehe... Gomawo untuk para readers dan reviewers yang selalu menunggu ataupun membaca ff ini. Saranghae :***

**Last~**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung**


End file.
